Time and its wonderful revenge
by heavenly-words
Summary: Hermione finds a way to travel time by a mysterious ghost and makes up her mind to kill Tom Riddle. After all, no Tom Riddle, no Voldemort. that meant no war... Only, things aren't as easy as she thinks. Rated K plus. Don't own anything! All belong to J K Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes we are only given few minutes to be with the one we love, and, thousand hours to spend thinking of them._

* * *

Every person in his/her life, has this horrid moment where he/she is incapable of thinking what to do next. A certain brilliant witch, Hermione Granger, certainly did not like this feeling. She had always know the answer to every question, and raised her hand to answer them all out of sheer habit... But when the most important teacher,'Life' asked her a question, she was ashamed to bend her head and stand quietly.

The war was going on ... and on. She hated the war so much. It brought so much destruction, and grief to see the people you loved to be killed. It just took a second to kill the life of a loved one. You just flick your wand, say the dreaded curse, and the person to whom it was hit to is dead. Simple.

That's what happened to Fred Weasly. And that's what happened to Tonks, and Lupin, and Dumbledore...

Hermione did not know where Harry was now. He hopefully had not given himself up to Voldemort. She really hoped. But Harry was this kind of devastatingly brave idiot who would so easily give himself up for the betterment of the school. She sighed her frustration. She could see Ginerva Weasly battling a certain death eater who had stunningly long locks of blonde hair, and she saw Molly Weasly screaming at the death Eater and running towards Ginny concernedly.

She also saw Ron take down a snarling Death Eater, and remembered her moments with him. She took a deep breath and thought determinedly _Now or Never..._ She was about to rush into the battle field again when a ghost came gliding towards her. The ghost looked at her carefully and then said in a soft lilting voice, "Aren't you Hermione Granger? Come... "

Hermione was not eager to leave her friends, but she sensed that this was important. She followed the ghost dodging curses fired by death eaters, and ignoring the shrieked shouts of pain surrounding her. They arrived at the 5th floor, near the Room of requirement. The room had unfortunately been burnt to ashes by the fiendfyre of Crabbe's curse. Evryone had ceased fighting here. Hermione moistened her lips... It would not do to miss that room. She remembered the sessions of DA they had held, and all the fun they had. Why did this castle only hold bad memories now?

The pale ghost scrutinized her gravely. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Hermione had never personally met him, only in passing, so she shook her head.

"I am a... I _was_ a professor. You wouldn't have heard of me. I was an Unspeakable. I worked on the mysteries of time. Just a few years ago, I was this young genius who had absolutely no problem with Arithmancy. It was so easy for me! In one second, I could solve anything! So I easily got the job I was aspiring for. I was delighted when I stepped into the Department of Mysteries for the first time. The place was so huge... and perfect or me to study." He stopped his tale, looking at Hermione, with a wistful look upon his face. After a minute, he continued. "I had an urge to understand a certain entity that everyone else had failed to comprehend. Time. Always, it is time which outlasts wizards, it outstrips us so easily! Well, I guess i could not take that." he spoke the last part very bitterly. he remained silent, and Hermione was sure he would remain silent until she prodded him on. But he broke his silence immediately after that thought came. "I had eventful years, and well, Grindelwald came. He had no reason to hurt me at all, after all, so I had a little talk with him about my experiments. he was fascinated too, and he asked me to join him. He would give me a place where I could study time more efficiently...

"I was curious. Which place could I study time better that the Department of Mysteries itself?I agreed. I do not regret that decision even now. he took me to a cave in France. I was blindfolded and taken there. i was so exited that I did not protest. He showed me a cave of the early wizards... It is common belief that the early wizards had not at all developed their magic. well, I will tell you this." he leaned forward melodramatic.. "they knew much more than we do now. they knew how to control time! Their language was not english, or any other language that we speak now. So I spent tedious hours in figuring out the language... And when I did, I was really stunned! they made predictions that now-a-days wizards would be incapable of making! they had found a way to travel into time, in a way that is not restricted by the limitations of the time-turner." he pause again. Hermione was getting exited by this now.

"I tried it. I tried time travelling. I went 50 years backwards in a well, per se, second. i do not know how Grindelwald knew of that area, but he knew. Well, I came back to the present, and I developed the habit of making huge breaches in time with it. I changed the present with my time travelling. you wouldn't believe how many things here are influenced by me. I did not influence the war, of course." he hastily added, seeing the suspicious look of Hermione's.

"Then I discovered, too late, that my hair were graying when i was just 24 years old! time was having its horrid revenge on me. And due to weakness, I died... too course, I came as a ghost." he sighed.

Hermione encountered a doubt now. "Why are you telling me this?"

"A very good question!" exclaimed the ghost. "well, here's the deal: I will tell you how to travel into time, and you will change time forever. No Tom Riddle, no Voldemort." he smiled triumphantly. "i hate this war, honestly. Did yu know I prevented the II world war from taking place for a long time? Hmpf!"

Hermione cocked her head, "But did you not tell the adverse effects of time travelling?"

The ghost looked at her sharply. "Are you telling me a Griffindor is afraid?" She quickly shook her head. "good then, are you ready?"

Hermione blanched. "Now?" she asked. And for a moment there, she felt like a Hufflepuff.

The ghost looked at her. "And I chose you because you were both brave and smart. Pfft!"

* * *

They were in the toilet which had been haunted by Moaning myrtle. The ghost was telling her the steps to prepare herself. She prepared herself quickly and he told her the incantation too. To her, it really sounded french. She took a deep breath. "I am going to kill Tom Riddle and come back here."

The ghost looked at her knowingly and that made her squirm uncomfortably. She desperately wanted to tell Ron tha she was going, but she thought not. He would never allow her to do something this risky. maybe Harry had rubbed off on her too much.

When she uttered the incantation, she registered a dry chuckle and the voice of the ghost calling out. "Oh, I don't really think you'll be coming back... Not sure you actually WANT to."

She wondered wha exactly he meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you very much, Carmelarouk31! you made my day! And pardon the spelling error. It's been years since I've read Harry Potter, and my native tongue is not even Engish. So pardon my grammar and poor usage of words._**

_Don't wait. The time will never be just right. -Napoleon Hill_

* * *

Time travelling is not what Hermione would call 'a pleasant travel'. She staggered as everything around her blurred. Her health was already horrid, and now Merlin knew what time-travelling would do to her. Her earlier time travelling accounts were nonetheless adventurous, but she definitely was not ready for another journey of this size.

She interestedly noted in a corner of her brain that was still whirring that she was in the room of requirement. She wondered why she had landed up here. They had been in the toilet haunted by Moaning myrtle... but Hermione wasn't complaining. This place did not stink, nor was it engulfed with the wails of a certain female ghost... who, interesting should be alive in Voldemort's reign in Hogwarts.

The room of hidden things held many objects in her time, but now only held few objects thrown here and there. She suspicious detected something that looked like an eroded time turner. She twisted it in her hands and noticed that it was battered and broken. frowning, she delved to blow on the dust covering it, and was delighted to find something underneath all the dust. Delight turned to shock soon, for the symbol of the Hallows were neatly engraved on it.

"Hello there!" a voice, if possible, beamed behind. It made Hermione jump to an alarming height and hurriedly look back, hiding the time turner behind her. A kind man looked at her with his mischievous eyes. She noted that the man had the worst possible dark circles, and looked about 80 years of age. His eyes held something mysterious... then she figured out who it was. Hermione's eyes widened. "You knew I would come? I mean... your future self informed you of my arrival and the state of affairs in the future?"

The man, who indeed, was the ghost who had told Hermione the secret of time travelling looked at her with utmost curiosity. "Well... I never!" he exclaimed, much to the confusion of Hermione. " I never was able to talk anything but gibberish after my first time travel, but you seem to string sentences! Very clever girl! How in all the world did you end up anywhere but Ravenclaw?" he clarified.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How much of the future do you exactly know, Sir?"

"Call me Harold Kripps. Um... Harold would be fine, actually. I am a professor in Hogwarts Institute, and I don't know what you are talking about. You are Miss. Veronica Kripps and my daughter too, in case you did not know. A... half blood, if you will. A transfer too. Your mother died in ... um... in her shower? No, no.. That would be too stupid, even for muggles. Er..."

Hermione caught up quickly, "In an accident... car crash."

"Yes, yes. You arrived in my office by floo powder, and you are yet to be sorted. You were educated in a muggle institute and were unaware of being a witch until very recently. Your father, I, searched for you after your mother died, and informed you of the basics. And you are _moderately intelligent."_

She noted the 'moderately intelligent' with a frown but nodded. Plainly attached with that sentiment was the thought:_ Do not attract attention._ Harold continued, "Since such is the circumstance, you shall call me 'father' or um..'pappa' or whatever you may please" He looked a little mortified at that. She bit her lip and said stiffly, "Father would be fine." He smiled at that.

Hermione asked the question that was bothering her at last, "What is a time- turner doing here?"

Harold moistened his lips and said softly, "I am a time traveller of a great order and I ..er, tinkered with that future time turner. Who do you think INVENTED the time- turner anyway?" he winked a little and scowled suddenly." I look like I'm a grandpa, don't I? I am just 23, if you have to know... Yes, I know I die a year later, I know I shall come as a ghost too... But seriously, I should get that 'plastic surgery' that the muggles fancy in the future. Might help me look better."

Hermione pursed her lips. This was thought-less banter. "Why did you tell me I would not want to return back to my time?"

Harold suddenly looked a little nervous. "Look at the time! Yes, I know I do not have a watch, but I have some connections with time, if you know what I mean... We should get going! And the head of Hogwarts of this time is-"

"Armando Dippet" Hermione said hastily. "Yes, I know. Tell me, why did you say that sentence? You know something that you are not telling me, don't you?"

He looked at me weirdly. "Of course I know something... And I never said anything like that!Why would I? I mean, give me one good reason"

Hermione glared at him. He was definitely hiding something. She would figure it out. She was clever. "Oh, and another thing..." began Harold...um.. _father. _"When you first see Tom Riddle Jr. ... try not to curse him then and there, Okay?"

Hermione snorted. "Why would I wait?"

"You don't want to be tagged as a murderer at this time, believe me. Everyone's hectic about Grindelwald... And in the muggle world, there's that Hitler too. Tell you what... you can just observe him for a while. Trust me, I'll tell you when the best time for killing him is."

Hermione shook her head. She had a seething hatred for Voldemort. "I'll kill him the moment I see him. Better that way."

"Umm... daughter, you really shouldn't do that! Imagine what name I would get then! My daughter killing a student! However evil that particular student might be..."

She was very much sure now, that he was hiding something, but she kept her mouth shut. She owed him a great deal for this chance, but she would only wait for a while. If she felt that a moment was the best for killing stupid Riddle, she would kill him then and there. Hermione made a point to keep an eye on her supposed to be father. He knew many things... and a few might just be dangerous.

_Wait a second, if he is a professor here, why cannot Harold himself kill Riddle?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: A big thank you to all who have read this story. lbjw0128: Thanks SO MUCH!**_

_**Highnoon: The answer will be revealed... in time.**_

* * *

_"I choose my friends for their good looks, my acquaintances for their good characters, and my enemies for their good intellects." -Oscar Wilde._

The castle looked deserted, rather, it was probably somewhere around midnight. Hermione was trying to keep pace with Harold's long and strong stride futilely She thought he was purposefully doing this so for her to be out of breath and hence, not being able to ask questions. _WHy can't he kill Voldemort himself? _Harold... _Father _came to a sudden stop, and he put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her critically. "I almost forgot... No one should recognize you in the future, should they now?"

He pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away. She took out her own wand and made her bushy brown hair into black, long and sleek hair which came up to her waist. She also noticed her messed clothes, and hastily righted them."That is enough, I guess." She proclaimed.

Harold shook his head, almost alarmed. Hermione was a little perplexed at the man's mood swings. His was joyful and eccentric one moment, the next he was hectic, the next he was relaxed and smooth... Did he have a Multiple personality disorder?

"No, no! What if future Dumbledore recognizes you, huh? No can do, dear girl! No, no... "

Hermione sighed off handedly. "No one will notice me here. I'll be like the invisible air here... Don't worry!"

But Ha-Father seemed bent on more physical changes, so Hermione reluctantly agree to a paler skin tone. He also gave the uniform a flick and she ws wearing a ridiculous dress, which, Hermione supposed, was quite fashionable in this time. Now Harold seemed happy. "This spell which changes skin color has not been invented yet. So we're safe. No more questions. You know the cover story!"

"How did you escape Grindelwald?"

"Through time tactics... he could never find me. I took refuge in Hogwarts. Oops, wrong tense. I have taken refuge in Hogwarts under the protective eye of Dumbledore. No one really thinks me brilliant here, really. I'm just another proffesor. Now, enough questions.. Come! We need to go to the Headmaster's office!"

They walked a little in silence, Hermione panting and sweating. She had acquired a leg injury during the war which added to her discomfort. She made a mental note to mever get any injuries here. That meant the hospital wing. that would mean the nurse or healer would notice that she had been victim to the deadliest of dark curses. Which would later lead to awkward questions. She also wondered what her friends were doing in her time. A voice disturbed her pensieveness.

"Proffesor Kripps?" It was a soft and smooth voice which had cut through her thoughts. H-Father looked back and smiled genuinely, but she could see a little nervousness in it. His eyes flickered towards her, as though afraid of her reaction then he said, "Hey there! Taking a midnight stroll?"

The owner of the smooth voice stepped into light and she could see his features. She immediately stiffened. Her teeth scrunched together. Her eyes hardened. Indeed, standing there innocently was this grey eyed- Slytherin tongued- charming- calculating- black haired- young dark lord. She recognised his features from what Harry, Ron and Ginny had told her. And of course, the shiny Prefect's badge was a clue.

Voldemort in his younger form replied with the exact right amount of hastiness. "Well, sir... I was just patrolling. A prefect's duty should never be forgotten after all." He gave a charming smile in the end, and Hermione had a harsh urge to pull out her wand.. Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. She almost winced... She still had that stupid wand which would kill Sirius, which would serve this dark lord who was ... staring at her curiously. She could have slapped him. Hermione thought that her mistrust was shown clearly in the poor light of the two wizard's Lumos incantations, for Harold immediately replied nervously, "It's just the first day after all, dear boy. You should cut yourself a break."

Tom Riddle seemed to have noticed Hermione's reation towards him too. He raised one of his eyebrows and replied to her er.. father. "Well, one can never know, right? Some toerags will be breaking the rules always."

_Sure, the school rules are breakable, but are the wizarding laws? _Hermione glared at him balefully. Her father chuckled, making her want to hit him too. He seemed to notice that and quickly change his face into a sick smile. "Well, off I go, Tom. Need to meet the Headmaster, you see... My daughter is joining here as a new student. In 7th year, your year." Hermione might have vomited on the spot. She kept her mouth tightly closed. Because there were two possibilities if she opened it. One was to vomit, the other was to yell, "AVADA KEDAVRA". She personally prefered the latter.

Harold pushed her irkingly forward and he still had the smile which looked more like a grimace towards the dark lord extraordianaire, who was looking quietly at this drama which a tinge of amusement in his grey eyes.

Hermioen walked stiffly towards the Head's office. She dimly registered that the password was 'pheonix wings'. Harold sighed half exasperatedly and half thankfully. "Oh, Veronica. Another thing." He said, as they marched up the stairs. "Girls usually blush when they see Tom Riddle, not glare."

Hermione glared at her _father _now. Could he just leave her alone?

They entered the Head's office when a throathy voice uttered a "come in" in answer to Harold's knock. Hermione was asked to be seated on a chair that was magically conjured and was interrogated by Dippet. He seemed satisfied and the rest of the time went uneventfully. After half an hour, Dippet told her, "You shall be sorted tomorrow before the whole school."

Hermione nodded. "Where should I sleep today then?"

Harold interevened. "I have some space in my office, Veronica. It'll be quite comfy there, I assure you."

Hermione had the feeling he wanted to tell her something privately. But she was sorely mistaken. He immediately bade her a good night's sleep once they reached his office. She noted that he was the Arithmancy teacher and was fast asleep after the tiring day.

* * *

Hermione gulped as she walked towards the sorting hat. Eyes scrutinized her, and she did not like it at all. It was Harry who had got all the attention, she had just been at his side. She had not got a lot of staring and pointing. She felt very much uncomfortable, especially when she knew that Riddle was among the throng. She deliberately stalked past him without a glance and tried not to trip on her way. Merlin, why was the distance so long?

She finally reached the stool and a very younger version of Dumbledore smiled at her kindly and placed the sorting hat. It came as a shock when the hat jumped in alarm. She winced. Now all the students and teachers were looking at her with open curiosity and hushed whispers had broken out, very much like the sorting of Harry.

_Merlin! Can you be a little less obvious?_She repremanded the hat.

"Sorry... But a time traveller is not very common here." It replied almost cheerfully. Thank Merlin it spoke in a whisper. "That's curious... You were placed in Griffindor when you are in the future. Well, I am sure I will make the right decision. But before I shout out your house's name, let me warn you: Time makes many changes in many people... And if you have any wierd tendencies, it will affect you very much. Your life span will shorten if you time travel again. With that warning, Miss Granger, you are officially now in GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindors clapped enthusiastically, eager to have this mysterious new student. _Wierd tendencies... That really does not sound good!_

She joined the gryffindor table, a fake smile plastered all over her face. The smiles they were all given her strangely reminded her of the welcome Harry had been given. So this was how Harry had felt... Poor boy. No wonder he had that severe temper issues.

Hermione was known for her patience, but even her's seemed to ebb down when she faced all these stares. She had faced this type of thing in her 4th year at Hogwarts, true enough, but not to the extent of this. Atlaest she has known the names of the people who were staring. This crowd mostly consisted of future terrorizers, and the possible grandparents of her classmates. She hoped fervently that she would not exclaim too loudly when they told their names. She was sure that she would meet a Potter, and man Weasleys too. But she would keep away from them. Here, in this time, she would be a loner.

It was really really unfortunate, Hermione thought, that she was now currently sitting with someone who had flaming red hair, and a speckle of freckles all over their face. He unfortunately reminded her of Ron, which made her heart ache very much. She gulped down some pumpkin juice, and finally, people started introducing themselves. The flaming red haired dissolved all her doubts when he introduced himself pompously (a bit like Percy, Hermione thought) "The name's Septimus Weasley, my dear. I see you are in your seventh... my year then. Any queries, you should approach me. I'm the Boy Prefect." He gestured to the Prefect badge on his chest. Indeed, he had an old but sturdy watch on his wrist and Hermione remembered Mrs. Weasley telling Harry about their tradition of giving watches when anyone comes of age.

Hermione also noticed a prim looking girl who greeted her next. "Minerva McGonagall, the current Head Girl. The Head boy is in Slytherin, Tom Riddle. Have you met him yet?"

Hermione bit her tongue and nodded nervously. She was too used to Minerva McGonagall as a teacher, she wished she could scamper away from her place as far as possible. She was twirling her wand ... Bellatrix's wand nervously and she stole a glace at H-Father.

"My name is Augusta. Augusta Longbottom." Said another prim looking witch with a prefects badge. Hermione gathered that Augusta was one year younger hence, and she desperately wanted to run away. This was too overwhelming. _I know your grandson. I fought with him in a war. Your son and his wife get tortured too... and they are insane in my time. _That's not a very nice introduction, Hermione thought. So she kept quiet.

Another witch said, "I am Verna Smith." She was the sort of girl Lavender Brown would love to be with. She looked stylish, with lots of makeup, and her blonde hair was tied up in a fancy way. _Verna Smith..._

Hermione was of course known for her memory. She immediately seized the opportunity to ask this girl. "Wait a second. Are you related to Hepzibah Smith?"

THe girl gave her a dazzling smile. "Why! She's my auntie! Lives alone with her elf. She rather has a thimg for artifacts. How do you know her?"

Hermione smiled fakely. "I just heard her name somewhere." _Your auntie dies... _A few more people came forward to introduce themselves, but McGonagall, ever commanding, said "She's already overwhelmed. Don't dump all your names on her!"

Hermione sighed. "You never told us your name, dear." Augusta said not unkindly.

"Oh!" said Hermione startled. "My name's Her-Veronica Kripps."

Everyone around looked confused. "Herveronica?" asked Septimus.

"Er... Veronica... just Veronica. My mother had a nick name for me. I am so used to that name." She gave a nervous laugh at the end.

Before anyone else could question her, a shabby looking wizard came trudging slowly towards them and sat with a huff. He looked Hermione's age, but there were dark circles beneath. _This is.. this is.._

His eyes landed on her and his gaze turned questioning. "Who are you?" The question wasn't rude, just demanding.

"Veronica Kripps." She answered politely.

He nodded and shook his lionish hair. "I am called as Rufus Scrimgeour."

_You die trying to protect my friend. But you manage to become the Minister of Magic before that._Hermione felt like a seer.

She finished her dinner quickly, and answered all the questions that were expected quietly. She was led to the Gryffindor common room by McGonagall, and apparantly the password was "Fie on cowards". She slept tightly that night, trying not to think how half of the people she had met would soon die, and the row sitting behind them would be the ones to kill them, especially a certain charming dark haired lord.

* * *

Hermione had got up early and had gone to the library. Just for the cover story's sake, she had asked the protrait of the fat lady for directions. She felt refreshened when she looked at all the books. The librarian looked at her curiously but did not asked any questions as she immediately opened a book called 'Billows of the East'. Billows of the east turned out to be a Quidditch team, and Hermione shut the book, annoyed.

"Hello," sais a musical voice behind her. She almost jumped, which was becoming a habit now a days, but steadied herself by clutching the chair. And who is it? The future dark lord. Hermione's face became akin murderous as she stood stiffly, refusing to make eye contact incase he was already a legillemens.

She gritted her teeth but managed a weak "hi" and stalked away to select another book. She heatedly noticed, however, that the murderer was following her. _Merlin's pants!_ Could he stop this?

She whirled around suddenly as and asked rudely, "What do you want?" _Stupid dinosaur..._ The dark lord had the audaucity to just blink at her innocently! How she could hit him in the face!

"How did I anger you?" He asked resentfully. His face was fully sincere, but Hermione was not fooled. She had learned a great deal that looks and charm were nothing. How did I anger you, he asked... Try this: You killed half the people I card about. That enough? Should I add more?

Hermione leaned, taking support of the book shelf. "you didn't." She replied in a constricted hurt her throath to say that.

Tom Riddle's face became humorous. "Oh, I see... So you're so rude with everyone you meet? I did not see you throwing glares at anyone yesterday."

His voice was light, as though he was just making a simple obseravation and was flirting with her about it. Urgh! Get lost! How she wished she could just jinx him! "Hmph! Well I couldn't see you satring at me to make this observation." She thought it was rather a poor comeback, but he grinned. She so wanted to dump him into the sewage.

"I have eyes behind the back of my head." he said, with an expression that would have made Parvati Patil giggle.

_Really? My bad. I thought your eyes were at the back of Quirrel's head. _"Forgive my misintrepretation. I thought they were horns." She resumed her selection of books. She had read most of them already. And... why wouldn't he just go away?

Riddle sniffed, looking comically affronted. It was clear he was taking her anger in jest._ Yes, sniff all you want, you won't have a nose to do that later._ "Are you as brilliant as your father is in Arithmancy?" he questioned.

She was really getting very annoyed now, "How am I supposed to know how brilliant my father is in Arithmancy?" How do I fend him off? The answer came immdiately. She smiled sickly at him. "Were your parents as brilliant as you are in your studies? I've heard you study well."

That struck a nerve. His smile disappeared. It was replaced by a red glint in his eyes that Harry had discribed very well. "My mother died after my brith and my father ... died recently." he answered carefully.

Hermione looked at him with false concern. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "Did he now? I'm sure you're very unhappy. My condolenses. You must be a pure blood, as you are Slytherin and all."

He really looked stiff and formal now. "Of course I am a pure blood. There is no doubt about that. You on the other side are a half blood, are you not?"

_No, I am proud muggleborn, thank you very much._"Yes. A half blood. A muggle mother. Your mother should have been talented... or perhaps your father?"

_Bah! Your mother was a squib, and your father was a muggle! _His face really looked colder than ice now. Hermione got some satisfaction now. She noticed the red glint of his eyes again as he said, "My.. mother and my father. They were both talented."

_Sure... _"What are their names? They must be internationally famous!"

"They unfortunately died before they could be famous... I must get going." He moistened his lips creepily and walked in a lightning fast pace away from her. Hermione basked in glory as she hummed and picked up a book on Arithmancy.

_Maybe things were going to be good after all..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: How do I thank thee? _**

**_Who review amicably,_**

**_Who alert this story_**

**_It makes me so happy! _**

**_Disclaimer: It is obvious. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING... Am I allowed to add 'unfortunately' in the end? *pout*_**

* * *

_It takes a genius to play a fool. _ -Michael Rapaport.

* * *

Hermione stretched her legs and looked up. Septimus Weasley was smirking at her. "What?" she asked, scowling heavily.

"Did you know... that your first class starts in 5 minutes?And you are still in the library!" He asked, dragging out the sentence as much as possible. Hermione was well aware of this fact, but to play her role, she had waited impatiently for some idiot to come along and taunt her to go to class.

"Oh dear! I'll never be on time!" Hermione widened her eyes, false worry creasing her forehead. Septimus smirked again, and grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him in a fast pace. _Not again! For heaven's sake, a dak curse was thrown on my leg by none other than a stupid Bellatrix Lestrange!_

"You really should be aware of time's passing, you know!" he chided her lightly and playfully. Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed at his brash dragging. "And you missed breakfast!" He shook his head. Hermione poofed. Who cared about breakfast? She was used to skipping her lunch and dinner too.

"Which is the first class anyway? And you do not know what classes I am taking!" Hermione asked him.

It was his turn to roll eyes. "Everyone takes portions. Of course I would assume you are taking portions. You cannot believe how worried the girls were in the morning when you suddenly disappeared. But Tom Riddle dropped by to tell us that you were in the library."

Tom who? Sheesh! She had thought he would stay out of his bussiness after their little 'chat'. But no... he had to stick his nose in everything that happens in the school. They arrived a minute early for the portions class. Septimus sat in a corner next to Minerva, which was probably his usual place. Hermione thought it was time's revenge on her for the only seat left empty was next to Tom Riddle. She huffed and sat next to him. Harold had given her all that she would require for school earlier, before she could be sorted.

Riddle smiled at her with as much warmth as Septimus would smile with. But she of course knew it was all fake. She had no qualms against giving Riddle a killer stare though. "Hello again..." His voice trailed off as though he was thinking of their last conversation.

"Again... Yeah, greetings to you too." She was thankful that she hadn't added 'my lord' at the end at an attempt in being sarcastic .That would have been awkward.

Without any warning, Ridlle pulled out his wand in a flash and waved it in an oval shape in her direction, his lips moving very fast. Before she could react with a 'sectumsepra',she noticed that her untidy bun had tidied itself and was now tied as a pony tail with a neat red ribbon. AND that her uniform looked loads cleansed and washed and ironed. Her socks which were limp were now in their disciplined position. And she was sure her cheeks were totally pink which was not at all the result of the spell. Verna Smith, who was sitting back giggled with several of her giggly friends. She was sure that even Auguata and Minerva gave a little smirk towards them before they continued to chat. The boys were looking at Riddle in awe. Hermione ? Don't mind her... she was just calculating which spell would hurt Riddle the most.

Riddle grinned at her annoyingly and said graciously, "You're welcome." She was so ready to use any spell at him now, her lips quivering, but unfortunately, Slughorn entered. Curse him!

Slughorn beamed at everyone, but she noticed that he reserved his winks for a few special students, like Riddle, for instance. "Well, my students! This is the year." he paused dramatically. "Your NEWTs are here! You should start studying as soon as possible. This minute, if possible. But of course, some model students are already prepared for the exams." he gave another wink towards the scheeming scorpion sitting next to Hermione. She sniffed in distaste.

After some more scaring about how the NEWTS would really be hard and all that, he came to the lesson part of his speech. "We shall be dealing with the Alihotsy Draught today, people. Very important from the exam's point of view! Now... who can tell me what is Alihotsy draught and what color fumes emerge from it?"

Hermione promptly sat on her hand. Riddle looked around politely and then hesitatingly raised his hand. "No! No! Tom, this will not do! You cannot answer EVERYTHING! Give the others a chance!" Slughorn absolutely stuck praises all over him. Hermione winced a little. She so badly wanted to answer this stupid question! Even Neville could give the answer to this stupid question! It was obvious that Slughorn did not expect anyone else to answer the question and he was about to ask Riddle to answer it when Hermione gave up trying to restrain her hand.

Slughorn looked at her bemusedly. It reminded her of the first time she had met him. "yes?" he prompted her.

Hermione sighed and the words came out as a gush. "It is a portion which induces hysteria so strong that it can even affect a troll. It is a portion made from the Alihotsy plant and you don't even have to drink it. Just inhaling its fumes is enough. The fumes are bluish in color." Hermione paused for a breath and smiled a little sheepishly.

The class was looking at her wierdly. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and chewed her lips, waiting for the judgement.

THere it comes..."Absolutely brilliant! 15 points to Gryffindor! Why in all the world didn't you end up in Slytherin?"

She shrugged. "Because I do not favor cheating and lying and ... you get the point."

There was a chorus of laughter. Slughorn beamed at her. She noticed from the corner of the eye that Riddle was gazing at her like one would a difficult puzzle. There you go, Riddle. Hermione 1, Riddle 0. She tried hard not to stick out her tongue at him.

"What is your name, dear?" Slughorn questioned intently.

"um.. Veronica Kripps." She answered smiling slightly.

"Of course. I know your second name... As brilliant as your father... he tries very hard not to show off his brilliance but he never really succeeds. You are obviously like him too."

Hermione snuck a glace at Riddle, who had a tantalizing glance at the end of his lips. Idiot. "Well, as I am in a quest to reach my non-existant humbleness, I can alteast give the credit to my father, since he gave me his brains." she gave a serious nod.

Slughorn gave a jovial laugh at that and pointed at her. "yes, you two will be good together." Hermione winced as Slughorn turned his attention in instructing the students further.

Riddle noticed this and laughed softly. "Regrettable choice of words, right?" he murmured.

"Glad you agree," Hermione whispered back.

Slughorn said, "Well, I want you all to put some masks on you so as to not get affected by the potions. Supposing you DO get affected by the fumes, however, well... you'll have to go to the hospital wing." Hermione stood up with Riddle to take their masks.

"Are you good in making potions too?" Riddle enquired. Hermione remembered that she was not to attract attention. She was trying, she really was. But she stood out here so much. This class was too dull.

"No," Hermione sighed. "I suck at making potions." she confessed.

Riddle cocked his head. "Really? Then I would not mind getting a bad grade for once. You can do the potion yourself today. After all, this is riduculously simple. And your humbleness is non existant, remember?"

She really wanted to hit him. Go to hell, Tom Riddle. Did you know you look very ugly in the future?

She resented that thought, well not really... But because it brought a flood of memories to her mind. She had thought she could handle the past. How dumb had she been? She should have taken some help from Harry... but Harry had possibly died. And Ron? Who knew of Ron's fate? No one.

"Ehrm?" Riddle coughed, and a wave of anger flushed over her. HE was the reason for all of her dismay. Why couldn't she just kill him then and there? Just one flick of her wand and an incantation. That was all that it took. Nothing much at all... She could do it easily.

Riddle was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. How she wished she could jinx it... "Yeah.. er... I don't think I'll do it. It's teamwork, unfortunately, and we'll keep it that way." Her tone left no room for argument. Riddle narrowed his eyes a little but said nothing else. He just nodded.

Why was he being so friendly? He obviously suspected her. Maybe he followed the 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' principle. Well, Hermione was definitely one enemy he could not get rid of... not in 50 years.

Anyway, Hermione acted absolutely dreadful in potions, and it was hard to act. She tried her level best to think like Neville, but she had the thought she had succeeded immensly. She might not have looked as stupid as Neville, but she definitely was not bright enough for a 'Slughorn star student'.

She looked down smugly at the red boiling potion at the end of the period and sighed in satisfaction. Honestly, it did not take that much effort to be brilliant, surely! It was so hard to act a fool. Riddle was looking with an inscrutable expression at the potion which Hermione had managed to spoil. He took a little something from his backpack, made sure none but Hermione was watching and put it into the portion and stood up with a satisfied smirk.

When Hermione looked down at the portion, it had unmistakable blue fumes. She could swear that though she had the mask on, she still felt the effects of the potion. _What in all the world had he added there? _Slughorn came then and nodded sagely, He muttered an "O" and walked away. But not before he could spare her a wink.

She incredulously looked back, but there was no Tom Riddle to be seen. So, seething like her potion should have, she stomped away towards Mcgonagall and the grandmother of someone she had tried very hard to imitate in this class.

Augusta, who was the grandmother in question, looked at her frowning with concern. "What is it, dear? Don't you like potions?"

Hermione was very much upset now. "Yes... I mean, no! I do NOT like potions at all. I got an O!" She was sure that her new 'friends' were a little concerned about her sanity now. She huffed and walked away.

All her attempts at trying to look like a fool had vanished into thin air. _Oh dear!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey, guys... I'm going through a lot now... and I probably won't be posting very soon. So, please please review and make me smile... Give me a reason to smile guys, I'm begging you like it, tell me why. if you don't like it, tell me why. Things are harsh here..._**

* * *

_Love makes time pass, Time makes love pass..._

* * *

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE...

What a stupid name. Tom's brilliant brain seemed to jam itself whenever he tried to think of a logical reason why his mother would have possibly given him. Why?... Why did he have to suffer with that stupid name? 'Malfoy' had a certain ring to it, but unfortunately, an idiot owned the name. He was far superior than those stupid purebloods! He had descended from the great Salazar Slytherin himself... just a few cinches in his armor: he was named after a muggle. His mother had been a squib. His father was a muggle!

He sighed in frustration. To everyone, he was this charming young lad, so very handsome, who can get to his whims on everything and anything... But what was he really? A brilliant persona controling the whole school of Hogwarts with his little finger. Everyone was enticed by him... Except Veronica Kripps and Albus Dumbledore.

Why? Why did they insist on being so hard to play?All others accepted his legacy without question. Dumbledore, he could understand. Dumbledore was a clever old wizard who was an accomplished legillemens who could see through him. But Kripps? That half blood girl was really worrying him from the minute she had first glared at him so fiercely under such a dim light. Her eyes always scorched with anger she saw him. And today's morning discussion in the library had caught him off had asked him the most awful questions, as though she was reading them out of his soon-to-be-split-soul, and picking out the most horrid questions. As if she knew of his insecurities.

The way she saw him was always like she was calculating the best ten methods to kill him fool-proof. And as if she knew exactly how foul his heart was.

It had given him some satisfaction That he had foiled her plans in potions today. Her expression had been priceless. Tom gave a little chuckle as he decided that he really needed to see that expression sometime again. He would.

"Tom?" a soft voice called from behind. A lethe figure came from behind him, and sat opposite to him near the fireplace. It was Druella Rosier. One of his so called 'fan girls'. He actually hated that fan team as they never let him alone... They stalked him until he flashed one of his smiles.

So he flashed one of his smiles, hoping that she would get lost, but it only seemed to encourage her interest to talk to him. Tom mentally kicked himself.

"Well, I was wondering..." _Keep wondering then. _"I always knew I really was bad in transfiguration" _Wow. You figured it out, finally! _"So, I was wondering whether you'd teach me how to cast a few spells."_ Are you crazy, girl? _

Tom's outwardly expression showed utmost care, his eyes almost melting in the light of the fireplace. "Oh, Druella." He sighed. "How unfortuanate that you should ask me now. I shall tell you when I am free, but I really cannot now. You understand, right?"

She looked a little hapazard in a dreamy way. And she was staring right into his eyes._ Now is the best chance... _He stared back, concentrating immensely, focusing alll his magic, and uttered under his breath, "Legillemens." very softly. Druella could not hear the word, but her memories came flooding into Tom's mind.

Not very pleasant ones, in fact. Tom heard Druella's brother shouting at her, and also uttering some very colorful words too... Druella was upset so much that she kicked an antique, her mother was scolding her. Then another flash of a memory came, Druella was drowning in the water, and she had hydrophobia... Her brother was laughing, so was his fiancee. "She's so stupid." said her brother fiancee, and he had just nodded and watched her drown until her father had come alond and saved her. But she had got scoldings later, for tripping into it. Another flash of memory: She had worked day and night for her OWLs...but was sorely disappointed at her Arithmancy grade.

Tom had had enough. He leaned back and smiled at Druella as pleasantly as he could. She blushed that he had stared at her for such a long time, and got up and walked away. Tom looked behind her amusedly. She was nothing special ay all. She faced exactly the same life that every other pureblood girl would face.

On the other hand, His legillemency had worked! Not that there was any doubt, really...

He did not spend too much time thinking about it. He had a Death Eater meeting to attend to.

* * *

"Good night, my minions," he greeted his... friends. Or so they called themselves. Soon he would show his power, but he was patient. He would gradually make sure he had the sympathy of the wizarding world. THEN he would strike. Like a snake...

There was appreciative titters all around and he addressed them. "We have increased in numbers. That is, indeed, a good thing! We are working for the Greater Good, are we not? More hands and brains into our noble work, I then say!"

He made eye contact with everyone around, sometimes probing into their thoughts and trying to manupilate them too. He was charming, yes he was. He was always able to charm people into his wing. He was proud of that particular quality of his.

"Today, we have gathered here to discus about something quite important. I have a few suspicions based on Miss. Kripps, the delightful yound girl who has recently joined our wizarding school. Rabastan?"

The loyal black regal boy stood up. "Yes, leader?" Tom had to always squish his desire to enunciate a 'Lord' from his followers.

Tom smiled. "I want you to keep an eye on her... But she should never know. Keep it secret, but do it effecienlty. Make me proud."

He knew they were all wrapped so tightly around his little finger now. He was bored to death whenever they approached him for stupid things, but he was patient with them. they were all his toys. Mere toys...

He gave a tight lipped smile when he saw Rabastan Nott's face light up. Yes, they were in his control. His efforts had been rewarded now.

He had another little sceme. "Septima?" he called out to the red haired Arithmancy genius.

She too stood up and asked, as was protocol, "Yes, leader?"

"I want you to become her friend. After all, both of you are good in Arithmancy. keep the discussion going... " She nodded lightly, smiling.

Tom looked around. These were his to-be-followers. But he needed more. Maybe, just maybe, that Kripps girl could join. He would see...

* * *

Hermione was having a bad day. Her dreams were full of blood and Bellatrix screaming, "Mudblood!". Hermione could not forget that she was here for a reason. She had to stop biding time. She has to finish her thing here quick and smoothly and ... back to the future.

She truly hoped to do it soon. Perhaps she could lead Voldemort into a room and then kill him suddenly. But this was not a fool-proof plan at all. There were so many factors involved. And Harold... almost did not want her to kill Riddle. _What is up with that guy? _Hermione was so irked.

She woke up screaming when she dreamed of thousands of Bellatrix Lestranges hissing at her to give her wand back.

She got ready quickly and noticed that she had got up late. late for her, anyway. Early for the lethargic fools...

She sat at the table and was greeted by a surly Rufus Scrimgeour. She always felt wierd when she saw him, or anyone else. She kept playing out the later moments of their lives in her head. Scrimgeour burning a hole in harry's T-shirt, then she was laughing scornfully at him, Scrimgeour gatecrashing Hrry's birthday party and looking at the Snitch cake curiously.

She was deliberately avoiding everyone. It reminded her painfully of her future.

Augusta sat down and looked at her curiosly. Her best friend, of course, followed. "Veronica," McGonagall started and Hermione remembered her new name. "We are a little... worried about you. I mean, Aren't you a little closed up?"

Verna peered at them and put forth enthusiastically, "I don't think so. She talks to me."

The reason Hermione talked to Verna was that she did not know much about her as she had the others. Perhaps she was the grandmother of Zacharias Smith. Even that made her home sick. She forced a smile. "I am fine. I'm always like this."

Augusta said, "Well, you will hang around us from now on. You need some one to talk to, and Verna does not count. She talks most of the time."

"HEY!" Verna frowned and Rufus snickered.

they made way to the Potions class. Always Potions, why? She hated that class, she would have to sit next to that scheeming scorpion!

She obliged, not that she had a choice. She sat down next to the idiot and steered as far away from him as possible.

"Hello." the person sitting in the next desk smiled at her. Thank Merlin, he was wearing Griffindor uniform.

She smiled warmly. She probably did not know him. He was a stranger, so were his descendants, as she could not recognize him. "Hey! I am Veronica Kripps"

He laughed amicably. "Tell me someone who doies not know that. I am Dorcas Meadows."

Hermione's smile was rubbed off clean. She remembered what Ron had told her about the older members of Order of Pheonix...Dorcas Meadows:The only known member of the Order apart from the Potters who was personally killed by Lord Voldemort during the first World war.

_**A/N: remember, review. Bring a smile on my face. I'll be waiting.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Still no reviews? Okay, If this satisfies you, and you like it, review. Okay, people? Please?_

* * *

**_Nothing is more despicable than respect based on fear._**

Tom Riddle stared at the girl next to him. Veronica Kripps. She was indeed a puzzle. She seemed friendly enough to that Dork Meadows in the beginning, but now she looked almost as if... as if she woiuld cry any minute. She gave the dork a frightened glance, and the Dork raised his eyebrows and said, "Was it something I said?"

Veronica brushed a strand of fringe away from her eyes and gave a very very forced smile. Tom tried not to snicker. Though.. he did wonder why her reaction was so extreme. Sure, Dork was not handsom at all, and he strung words like a troll, but veronica seemed friendly enough before she knew the name.

Tom really wondered what was wrong with the girl. She acted so strange arround people. With the Head Girl, she acted as though she was talking to a teacher. With Augusta Longbottom, she acted as if Augusta was her best friend's mother.

With Septimus Weasley, she would stare at him as if she was lovesick. And with Tom? She acted as if he had personally made her life null and void. with her father, Veronica acted as if he was some stray man who just picked her up, telling her that he was her father. But the again, Harold Kripps maybe HAD been that man who had picked her off the street and told her she was a witch and his daughter.

Did she have a multiple persoanlity disorder? As tom was thinking this, Veronica answered, her lips quivering, "Oh, no! Nothing at all!" She gave a little fake laugh at the end which made the Dork look at her wierdly.

Tom laughed lightly in a way only Veronica could hear him. Again, that scorching glare.

"What?" Her tone had immediately become reproachful... and almost baleful.

Tom shrugged as he saw that the Dork look away and wait for the now-extremely late professor. "Nothing much. Your reaction was fun to watch" He replied honestly.

Her eyes now had the burning intensity of the sun. But Tom interstedly noted that it also had the absolute zero degree temperature coldly staring at him. "Well, then, SHUT UP!"

The whole class looked towards them in shock. One of the Gryffinidors even had a gaping mouth. Most of the Slytherins looked like they might jinx her in a moment.

Tom made his face look effortlessly expressionless. "Hmm... Okay, i guess i could do that... IF you can talk to me in a more civilized manner."

A few Slytherins snickered. The others remained errily silent. Veronica suddenly looked around in alarm. She looked as if she remembered something and immediately bent her head down. "Of course." she replied in a constricted tone.

But that did not satisfy Tom at all. He liked it when people accepted his supremacy and acceed to him. He hated it when someone backed away only because that person did not want to draw attention.

Now, Proffesor Slughorn chose to enter, very dramatically, wringing out his pocket kerchief and dabbing his shiny red face which was covered with sweat. "Good morning, students." he panted.

Then he straightened up and gave a bright smile to the students. "So sorry for that..."

This was Tom's cue. He leaned towards the professor and told him charismatically, "No worries, Professor. After all, we know how busy you have been to set up a birthday party for our very revered Arithmancy teacher. After all, Professor Kripps is truning 24 tomorrow."

He felt Veronica give a little jump at that, very slightly, though. She was just ... worried. Tom wonderd why. And also, anger. For once, that anger was not directed toward Tom but Tom guessed, at her father. Why was she so puzzling?

Slughorn looked VERY shocked now. "Tom! dear boy! You really must NOT go handing around imformation like that! Who in all the world told you? Miss Kripps, maybe? After all, you two get splendidly along! however, you really should not have told Tom, Miss. Kripps. Honestly! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

Veronica looked akin murderous now, and Tom controlled his chuckle. The others in the room gave him knowing smiles, especially the Slytherins.

"Well, no,sir. I don't know many secrets, sir. Like for instance why exactly Prof. Kripps looks 80?..." he trailed off suggestively.

Slughorn did the obvious and puffed, "Well, the briliant Harold took an aging portion... to, well, to " Slughorn came to Tom's ear and whispered in a way only Tom and Veronica would be able to hear. "To escape Grindelwald."

Tom's eyes widened. He had not expected that. He looked at Veronica. She was looking oblivious, as if it did not concern her at all. For some reason, that bothered him.

And then, Slughorn began his class. Tom already knew everything, but, as a model student, he pretended to give Slughorn utmost attention.

He also noticed, that Veronica was not at all paying attention to what she was doing. Plus, it looked like she was deliberately trying to make mistakes. he had to correct her many times. She was going to put pomogranate juice to the potion which needed lettuce, so he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

That was a big mistake. Veronica stiffened, and her eyes looked mad with anger. If looks could kill, he would have been killed right now. Then suddenly, Veronica grabbed her arm back, and poured the whole pomogranate juice into the cauldron. But that look she had given Tom had freezed him. Because he happened to have been practicing Legillemency simultaneously, and he had seen something.

What he had seen stunned him. A woman torturing Veronica with a silver knife.

Tom could not control his curiosity any longer. "Who was that" He whispered.

Veronica was busy spoiling the potion. "Who was who?"

"Don't act like you don't know. That woman with a silver knife. She was threathning you. With the cruciatus curse."

Veronica did not look surprised that he knew about this. She merely uttered one word like a curse which increased his curiosity. "Legillemency."

Tom nodded. He was waiting for her answer. Veronica looked at him with a burning hatred. "Well, I guess it was time. Time for me to do something about you. that woman was my torturer. She put me under the cruciatus several times. " Veronica laughed an out-of-control-laugh. The laugh of someone going mad.

Tom gestured her to continue. Veronica looked at the glistening portion which was giving off acidic fumes and sighed. She added something which made it look Orangish. that would earn them an 'acceptable'.

Veronica seemed to be debating wheteher she should tell soemthing or not, but she cleverly avoided looking into his eyes. She had decided to tel him more, aparently, so she took her wand out. Tom knew that he had to be on is guard around this girl and hence clutched his own tightly.

She held up her wand and swished it lightly over the potion., murmuring an incantation. Tom was fascinated that the potion now turned fully orange now. that would earn them an 'Exceeds expectation'. "this.." Veronica continued. "Is her wand. My friend stole it from her."

Tom was eager to know more about this curious girl's past. "And what was that woman's name?"

Veronica looked stunned for a second, as if she was debating why she had exactly told him that and kept her wand back. Tom knew that that was all the information he was getting. She had pursed her lips silently and watched the potion shine.

Tom sighed, frustrated that he could not know more about this girl. But he knew not to push her. She seemed to drown herself in memories now. It was not wise to disturb her. So he added a herb to make the potion more clearer and perfect orange which fortunately, earned them the 'outstanding'.

"Why are you so frustrating?" Tom asked suddenly. Veronica looked at him in incredulously. He continued. "Did you know you have been bugging my mind for so many days? Why are you so strange? Why can't you just be like other girls? Blush and move away? why must you be so different? Why do you occupy three- fourth of my thoughts? Why do you torture me?" He finished his rant with a slight blush and panting. He looked up and saw Veronica gaping at him.

"Well..I-I... I di-did-didn't kn-know... I-I mean... W-Well..."

"Stop stuttering like a fish and tel me already!" Tom commanded.

She seemed to regain her strenght then. "You know what? You don't have to figure out every single person's life. What do you care about them? Why do you have to mess up everyone's life? Why should you poison them? What right have you to step into my life and question me when I have done nothing wrong? Why throw your anger at me?" she counter attacked with her questions.

Tom could take much more any longer. "Well, you'd better give all your secrets to me. I am the controller of this school, in case you did not know. And everyone is afraid of me and they obey my orders. You had better do that too!"

Veronica's eyes blazed more than ever, and Tom saw something else. Seething hatred. No, loathe. She utterly despised him. Why?

She sniifed and swept her fringe off her face and then suddenly looked like she could burst into tears any moment. "Well, id on't care about what you are. I am a girl with a troubled enough past. I do not want another person ruining my life. Coming here was definitely the mistake. What was I thinking? I could save everyone with this shot? This is hopeless. Let me warn you, Tom Riddle. You watch your back. Else you might just find some dark curse flung there."

The bell rang at that precise moment and she left, with one single dark look at him. Tom clutched his hands in anger, pretty sure that his eyes were gleaming red with anger at that stupid annoying girl.

"Hey, you okay, Tom?" that stupid Nott asked him concernedly.

Tom got up heatedly, and stalked out. He could not understand why his reaction was so abnormal and extreme. She was merely a girl, after all.

She tried to cover the fact that she knew almost anything, but he knew. She was a half blood, and brilliant. probvbably a useless mother too. That ring a bell?

* * *

Veronica got ready for another day. Yesterday's potion class had been too much with that .. that... that... She stopped herself from swearing out loud. What would the girls of this century think of her?

She did not really care. She made to the breakfast table, with a ready professional smile. That's what she felt ike now-a-days. An actress breaking like a glass jar. Everyone greeted her and threw some worried looks too.

Scrimgeour looked up from his Daily Prophet. "Say, what did you get your dad?"

I looked up and stuttered, "What?"

"What did you get your dad?" Verna repeated impatiently. "For his birthday?" She added, when hermione did not reply.

"Ah... It crossed my mind. I could not get him anything, unfortunately." She gave a wierd smile at them.

Everyone stared at me as I chewed on my bread. "What?" I asked a bit too sharply.

So sharply everyone stared even more. "Er, nothing much..." Verna said and everyone took the cue, they looked away.

Hermione felt like kicking something. The effects of time travelling. She threw the bread down on her plate forcefully and gave a "HUff" and stalked away. She needed to talk to someone, after all. She looked at the table and caught HArold's eye and gestured.

He nodded and stood from the head table. We both knew where to meet...


	7. Chapter 7

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." -Henry Van Dyke_

* * *

Hermione was losing her touch, that much was pretty obvious. She tried not to think much about things that were bothering her.

"Hello." said that irkingly smooth voice. Hermione felt like screaming.

"Hell, no," was her greeting to the younger version of the Dark Lord.

He merely looked amused, and quiet, and tall. She walked past him. "Leave me alone, you scheeming scorpion. I need to meet my father..."

He laughed. "Don't worry, Veronica. I shall leave you alone. As soon as you tell me something..." Hermione almost groaned. That was perfect.

The Dark Lord, the younger one, of course, looked at her whimsically again, and started something that Ron would have called a 'rant'."You know how girls _suck up_ to me? It's unbelievable, really. Everytime they see me, they give that annoying high pitched giggle! They stare at me from the corner of their eyes, stalk me, ask me out shamelessly, make themself more noticeable, put enough make up for a clown, dump the boys they had been dating... you get the idea. I thought I would like it if some girl comes along and could totally ignore me and glare at me as if I was the bane of their life, for a change. And then, ironically, you came along, and I? I was supposed to be okay with it! But no. I am still curious, still seeking attention, still trying to figure this 'new girl' out. So, tell me, who are you Veronica Kripps? Who are you, just a mere half blood who is able to puzzle me, the greatest Slytherin?"

Hermione stared. Was the Dark Lord just telling her his fan club problems?

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," she stated. It was time to show up her knowledge of him anyway. He had to know how much she really knew of him. She was getting no where with hiding in this century. Indeed, she saw a flicker of astonishment at the usage of the middle name in his eyes. She gave a laugh and continued omniously, "Descendant of Slytherin. Son of a possible squib and a muggle. A parselmouth and a training _Legilimens... _Pet of all teachers in Hogwarts with noticeable exception of Dumbledore. A sadist in reality, with a fortunate fear of death." she paused, with a false mocking sympathetic look.

"Dreams of conquering the world. How far will he get?" she said the last part in a whisper with loathing icing every word. She abruptly straightened. "When you answer that question that you should be asking yourself, I will answer your question."

She left Riddle with an angry red gleam, his fists clenched and looking every bit sadistic as he will be in the future, and he did not look charming then at all. He looked like the ugly monster he was.

Hermione was so satisfied with herself as she met Harold in the Room of Requirement. Harold was standing there with a frown on his face as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"I am running out of time, daughter. Did you not know that I shall die in my sleep today?" Harold asked scowling.

Hermione stopped with a pursed lip. Harold was dying so soon? "I presumed it would take a little longer for you to die." she said.

"Well, looks like you were wrong then, am I right? Now, if you do not want to be stuck in this century you had better kill that Riddle today. Drastic action day... "

Hermione wrung her hands. "I need time..."

"You got time. You still have 8 hours! Isn't that time enough?" Harold asked impatiently.

Harold's personality disorder was kicking in and Hermione thought to be careful with him. "Say, you could teach me how to go back to the future, could you not?"

Harold looked very much against this idea and she sighed. "I alredy know how to go back into the past... Why not the future now?"

HArold suddenly looked vulnerable. His mood swings were really erratic. "Because, I do not want you to suffer like I did! Look at my disorders! Look at how I look when I am merely 23 years of age? I look more aged than Dumbledore himself! If you time travel again, you will be having all those problems too, and I do not want that to happen! DO you understand?"

Hermione gave a high pitched laugh. "You think that I do ot understand the implications? Don't you see? I have never been a girl who giggled at school boys like Lavender and Parvati... I was the studious, serious, know it all girl! I KNOW the implications of time travel. Who wouldn't after seeing you and your state? I understand... But the thing is, I need time! Murder isn't something that I can just whip up in 8 hours, not even to someone like the Dark Lord!"

Harold looked at me steadily and sighed. "Fine. Get ready for a rough day... It is a Sunday today after all. So, Let us get started with your lesson on travelling back. It is a long process, and i want you to pay me every bit of attention you can probably muster."

Hermione gave a small smile and a happy nod, and Harold told her the extremely long process.

"The process might be long, but you will realize that it will only be taking you a a few minutes to do, really... " And on and on he went. He demonstrated a few things, and Hermione learnt everything as fast as possible.

After an hour or so, Hermione and Harold finished their discussion, and Hermione felt the necessity to ask something. "Say, you are coming back as a ghost, right?"

Harold looked at her for a minute." You are now delving into things that you should not possibly know about, Miss Granger. It will take atleast a few weeks for me to appear as a ghost which is highly uncommon. "

"how come?" Hermione's thirst for knowledge knew no bounds.

Harold sniffled in distaste for her question but answered it all the same. "There are things you should know and you shouldn't. But let me answer your question just a little bit: When I appear as a ghost a few weeks later, people will start asking questions. Usually, when a person dies, he can choose to leave behind his footsteps so that he can come back as a ghost... And once he chooses so, he cannot turn back. And while he is at it, if he chooses Death, he cannot turn back there either. So, it is a split minute decision. But for me, a time traveller to a great extent? It is possible for me to do a ..er, certain things, before I come back as a ghost. So, I shall explain to everyone that I first chose death and somewhere in the middle of the journey of death, I though otherwise and came back as a ghost. No one shall question it as they would not know there is no turning back."

Hermione was still curious. "What certain things?"

Harold glared at her with full force now. "No more questions, girl. That is enough. Now go about loitering around or something... Go on! Shoo!"

He literally shooed her away from the room and she unwillingly stepped away, scowling with distaste. And what sight greets her eyes?

A tall black haired boy twirling his wand in a fashion that most girls would scream in delight. The dark lord himself. Twice in a day... Even Trelawny was not required to make an omnious prediction of impending doom there.

"So you know of the Room of Requirement," he said softly and dangerously.

Hermione now very much had regretted her outburst with him earlier. "Room of what?"

Tom Riddle looked fairly amused and cocked his head to the side. "You're so interesting, Veronica Kripps, and so full of mysteries that I do not know from where I should start figuring you out."

Hermione gave an embarrased cough, "uhm, yeah, sure... Another riddle, ironically..."

He smiled fully now, stil twirling his wand, "I wonder what I should do with you..."

Hermione did not like that statement at all. "Allow me to make a few suggestions. You could leave me alone, you could give me some hot chocolate, you could tell me to go take some rest, you could walk me to the Gryffindor common room, you could... well, there are countless things, you know. You just have to think hard enough." Hermione shrugged nervously. This wasn't her. She never rambled. Time was having its effect on her.

Riddle's eyes dragged over to her hair, strangely. "So, how does your hair really look like?" he asked.

Hermione gulped. This was not going very well at all. "What do you mean?"

Riddle laughed and said coldly, "No, never mind, I like playing hide and seek. Actually, that was my favorite game... You hide, I seek. Hidden walls of magic, I can see. I have legillemency, Parseltongue. You do not have either, nor do you have occlumency... Great Slytherin, what can you do? A hissing snake here, ready to strike..." his wand made some nasty moves. " What will a scared over-informed girl do?"

Tom Riddle laughed again. "Gosh, it was time I came out in the open. I was getting tired of all that fuzzy warmth and all that." He shook his head sadly. "Well, I will see you soon, won't I? I'm not done with you just yet, Kripps. We have some serious bussiness to take care of."

Hermione was left shivering in the cold and she never noticed that a certain Harold Kripps had been watching by the sidelines with a grim smile all along.

"Veronica! What's going on between you and Tom Riddle?" Verna asked excitedly when they sat for lunch.

That question shook Hermione out of her reverie. "Huh? What did you ask me?"

"You and Riddle... Are you both dating?" asked Verna impatiently.

Hermione grew appaled at the very idea. "What? NO! YUCK!"

Verna looked abruptly disappointed in that seemingly outrageous possibility and sighed. "Aw! I thought you guys would have been a good couple!"

Hermione might have killed Verna then and there. Ron.. she hadn't forgotten Ronald Weasley. How could she? "Of course not! I ... I have a boyfriend already."

Verna looked interested in this piece of information, possible gossip. "oh?"

Hermoine obstinately looked at her food. Verna did not give up thought. "Who is he? WHere is he?"

Hermione did not know where Ron was. He was probably killed by the death eaters. Always assume the worst, so that even a fraction better possibily will give you joy. That was what the war had taught her. "He died. He's dead. In heaven, probably." she was surprised at how dispassionate she sounded. The war had made her strong.

She looked down on the food she was eating and remembered that it was made through the process of slave labour. She put her bread crumb down, disgusted and walked away quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**You fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time**_

* * *

Tom Riddle did not know how much to seethe. He loathed the girl. He loathed her chocolate brown eyes, her straight black sleek hair, which, wierdly felt like it did not even suit her.

"Hey, Tom... you found the love of you life! Finally! I was starting to think you had no feelings in you!" Nott grinned at him.

I don't have any feelings in me,thank you very much!

Tom was feeling very irritated. Especially now that he had found out that the whole school was buzzing about how Tom Riddle, the perfect prefect and Veronica Kripps, the brilliant student were now dating. That was a big thing, seeing that both of them were in houses who had sworn into enimity, literally.

Tom rubbed his bloodshot eyes, and he were sure that his anger were shown in them. No girl, EVER had got his attention like Kripps had. it was not at all fair. His rule in Hogwarts was going to its topmost storey, and he had everyone in his control.

He sat finally and everyone turned to him with gleeful looks, probably waiting to taunt him about Veronica. He was yet to find out who had made up the rumour. That person was going to have hell in his life. He would personally have to kill that guy. Not even with a straight Avada Kedavra. He would first use Impervius, them make the guy pull out al his own fingernails, then pull out all his hair, then use Crucio, then Impedimenta, then after a few cruel experiments that need not be mentioned, he would use Avada Kedavra. Such a pleasant way to mouth twisted in a crooked smile.

He looked up in confusion. Why hadn't his _friends _said anything yet?

They were all looking at him in astonishment, their mouths open and gaping. "WHAT?" he almost screamed at them. Why were they all acting so stupidly? They looked like utter morons. Well, they were utter morons, technically...

Rabastan cleared his throat and said softly, "With all compliments, Tom, you look... famished and er, horrid, to say in the least."

Tom snorted. What were they expecting? That Tom would have the best night's sleep after that girl had mouth-talked him?

He glared at them all. It was time to find out who had spread this ridiculous rumour. "Now... Who in all the world spread the word that I and the Kripps girl were dating?"

All of them gulped. "Well..." Druella started hesitantly. "I think it was that Amanda girl from Hufflepuff. She's a mudblood." She said waving the last sentence away.

Amanda Shenoy... that was that idiotic girl's name. Hufflepuff... Tom snorted. "Well, spread this around. We are NOT seeing each other... do you understand?"

Druella looked so happy. "Of course, Tom!" she practically gushed her words. She bounced up and down with joy and immediately started her job as the gossip mill.

Tom knew he wouldn't have to worry about anything any longer now. Druella would take care of it all... But that Amanda girl would have hell to pay soon...

Abruptly, Slughorn burst into the Hall, panting and sweating. He came running, his ridiculously huge belly bubbling up and down. Tom looked interestedly. This ought to be good.

Slughorn shouted, clearly panicking. "Harold... Harold Kripps, he died in his sleep!"

Tom almost spit out his pumpkin juice. He choked a little and from the corner of his eyes saw Veronica. She was still perusing her friend's Daily Prophet as usual. She did not even look up. Merlin, there was something wrong with this girl... something very unsettling, how she looks at you as though she knows exactly what was going to happen to you in the future.

Old man Dippet immediately raised his hand. But chaos still reigned high.

Tom sighed and got to work. It was in his hands to bring all into control now. Dippet could not do anything.

This was really beginning to bug him lots.

Tom had managed to bring the entire school under control, he was so proud of himself for doing it without cracking and shooting a few cruciatus here and there.

He was going on his usual rounds in that night. Hogwarts had declared a free day to all students. Students who really loved Prof. Kripps were mourning and everyone kept shooting Veronica sympathetic looks, which she ignored completely.

Tom's mind was still occupied by that irking girl. Tom really tried to get her out of his brain, he did. But this seemed to be one thing he could never succeed in.

Talk of the devil. Late in the night, here was the girl, studiously ignoring him even though she very well knew she was breaking curfew and that the Head boy seemed to be glaring at her.

Tom immediately caught up with her and said sternly, "Where do you think you're going?" Tom did not even think of being sympathetic to her horrid day today. Her father had died, after all.

"Gee, I don't know... To the Gryffindor Girl's sleeping chambers?" her voice was stinking sarcasm. Tom sniffed in annoyance. He appreciated sarcasm, only if it was delivered by himself.

When she again started to walk away, Tom grabbed her hand.

Then came the huge shock. The moment he touched her hand, he felt something of an electric shock... he was immediately petrified. Veronica pulled away her hand, her eyes as big as saucers. She rubbed her hand furiously at the place he had touched her, as if the touch had burnt her hand.

Was it a trick of the light, or was Veronica _blushing? _Tom had to think, she looked pretty cute when she blushed. Even in the dim light from his wand, one could clearly see the bright pink patches on her cheeks.

Tom voiced his thought, half of it anyway. "Why are you blushing?" he smirked.

The bright pink patches, if possible, pinkened even further. He stared at her curiously. Was she, finally, having the same feelings for him that the other girls had? He would be the gladdest if she could do that. He could concentrate on other things.

Veronica held her head high and simpered with a laugh, "Of course I am not. Why would I? Because I was seen with a idiotic scorpion snake like you by the portraits?"

One of the portraits near snickered. The old man was watching both of them with curious interest. Tom was really getting annoyed. The old man durst to say, "My, my! Now, that's one example of a typical teenage romance in the early days." Then he burst into a fit of sniggers.

Veronica's blush disappered with a very angry look on her face. Strangely, her straight hair seemed to look just a bit bushy now.

Tom intervened before she could destroy the portrait. "What are you doing in this hour?"

The old man whispered in a way that Tom could only hear, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe she wanted to meet you? In person? Alone?"

Tom ignored him. Veronica gave a proud and mighty look and pompously said, "Well, the headmaster had called me to his office."

"Joy. It was probably to give her some tips on-"

Before the portrait's old man could whisper anymore into Tom's ear, he hurriedly said, "Well, that settles matters. Are you telling the truth?"

The old man really was good in running commentary. "You're asking? Just kiss her already!"

Veronica's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Well, duh!"

The old man seemed dumbfounded at this expression. "Duh?"

Tom rolled his eyes. At the tone she said it, he could guess the meaning of the expression. "Very well, Miss Kripps. You can go to bed. Do refrain from midnight strolls from now on though. Oh, and I am sorry about your father."

Veronica gave a smug nod at him and stormed away. Tom followed suit. When Veronica noticed him, she fumed, "What are you doing, Riddle?"

Tom gave an innocent look, "Accompanying you to till you reach your place, duh." He was fond of this newly found expression.

Veronica looked very annoyed. Then she stood still, looking at him with an almost curious expresssion. She seemed to be considering something. Should he use Legillemency? He should have probably used it, but Tom's every fibre was telling him against using it. His gut was telling him it would be dangerous.

Veronica's hand slipped into her pocket, where, he knew, she kept her wand. He tighened his hand on his loosely held wand.

Veronica casually took out her wand, still studying him with cool eyes. Her eyes might have seemed cool but she was debating about something. Something flashed in her 's gaze hardened. Okay, what was she thinking of that made her this mad?

Veronica seemed to be thinking urgently. "How do you know so much about me?" Tom questioned testily.

Veronica looked at him as though he was vapour. "Huh? Er, I did some research."

"You're not even crying," Tom noticed aloud.

Veronica looked at him as if he were mad. "What in all the world would I cry?"

Tom sighed, and explained with the air of an adult teaching his daughter that 1+1=2. "Apprarently, someone forgot that their only living parent died today."

Veronica looked a little startled. "Oh. Father. Er,... I actually knew he was going to die." She gave an uncomfortable laugh in the end.

Tom rasied an eyebrow. That would ask the necessary question. Tom did not waste words... much. Veronica got the question. "Oh, well... He told me the effects of the aging potion was getting to him and he would die any day. So, it didn't really come as a surprise. I told Headmaster Dippet the same, but he seemed not at all convinced." she frowned in annoyance.

Tom asked her suddenly, "Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" Veronica looked at him, surprised. "What?"

Tom rasied his eyebrow and repeated his question and added, "Well, one minute, you glare at me as if I personally ruined your life and then you talk to me as if nothing really happened at all." He shrugged.

Veronica almost looked panic striken now. "Oh, I got that trait from my father." Tom could bet that she did. He had seen Harold Kripps in the best of moods, and then abruptly, it would change to the worst mood ever.

Tom nodded. They now had arrived to the fat lady's portrait. Veronica gave a curious look at Tom's direction. Tom stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled almost reflexively. He had never ever smiled so naturally in his life.

Tom saw a little dubious smile creep up to Veronica's mouth. It stayed there for just a moment, then it was gone. Tom wished he could see that smile again. He wished it really really hard.

Veronica atlast gave a parting comment, "I really don't know what to make of you, Tom Riddle. I thought this would be easy. It looks like you might just have some hope for you still. It's not so late, you know... It's never too late. Good night."

She whispered the password, not that Tom did not know the password, anyway. The fat lady wasn't complining about Veronica lateness only becasue of Tom's presence. Tom wondered what the hidden meaning behind her words were. He did not hink too much though, as he had a meeting to attend to in a few minutes.

The night was muddling his thoughts about Veronica Kripps. He was not going to let the night win. He wasn't going to fall for the Kripps girl.

Hermione was thinking along the same lines when she went to bed. Her sleep was pleasantly devoid of any Lestranges and Voldemort. But it was interesting to note that a younger version of a person she totally used to loathe occupied a major part of her dreams.

**_Hey, guys.. Enjoying the story? Tell me if I write well. This is the first love story I'm even trying to write... *shakes head, wierded out*. So, if you think I write well, then maybe I'll consider writing some other pairings too... Like, hmm... Percabeth? er, maybe some Artemis Fowl and Vampire Academy ones...;-)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whatever you are not changing, you are choosing**_

* * *

Hermione, for the first time, considered herself to be insane. What was wrong with her? Time was really really hard to cope up with. It was a dangerous enemy. She should learn how to control herself.

What was she thinking? Chatting with Lord Voldemort and annoying him like that? She was definitely on top of his to-kill list now.

She shivered in the library, really wanting to be alone. She has escaped the questioning gazes of Augusta, Minerva, Septimus, Verna, and also, Scrimgeor. She really did not want to talk to them right now. She wanted to regain her senses, and hit herself in the head at-least twenty times for giving Riddle that parting comment.

He would have certainly wondered what that had meant. And he would have devised a plan against her already. She was sure of that. At one point of time, she considered to just kill him, she should have killed him then and there. What had she hesitated? She did not know.

If Hermione had killed Riddle there, none of the problems ever faced by the future wizarding world would ever come true. But just that second, she could not raise Bellatrix's wand against him. She almost wanted to kick herself for hesitating.

"You did not eat breakfast?" the voice asked. Hermione looked up, dreading what she saw. And exactly there, Tom Riddle Jr. Why was she spending so much time talking to him? So many chances to just kill him and she never did it at all. She let those chances escape so easily.

Now, looking at him, Hermione did not really know what to think. Why did he do all the things that he had done? Why did he mar his beautiful face?

Hermione almost slapped her face. She was home-sick, at the most. It took more convincing to convince her brain more than anything else, though.

Riddle coughed, and Hermione wanted to burst into tears, but she was strong. She was a survivor of war. The war he had started. She could face all of this. "So? What if I missed breakfast?"

He shoved a few pieces of muffins into her hands, his eyes held an emotion she could not understand. Hermione looked at her hand. Why would this boy, who was going to destroy her future, going to help her so? "Thank you." Hermione's words held no emotion or thankfulness.

He cocked his head sideways and looked at her curiously as she ate them. "You are not really happy that I brought them to you, are you? You would have rather Septimus brought them to you, with a love card."

Septimus Weasley? No, she wanted a Weasley named Ronald. Not his grandfather.

She laughed harshly. "No... He just reminded me of his boyfriend."

Tom did not look surprised that she had a boyfriend. "Who died."

Hermione jerked up, with alarm. That was what she hoped was untrue, but had told Verna. "How...?"

"-Do I know? Word travels fast." Riddle sat beside her. "No wonder you seem like the world has deserted you. But he's dead, you know.. He's not coming back. There's no way you can ever really meet him again, You should move on."

Now the Dark Lord was giving her romance lessons. The irony of it all brought a humorless smile to her face."Yeah. Thanks for that. You know so much about romance, after all."

Riddle reddened. "Eh-rm... Not really. You are kind. Those were just words. Up to you to um.. imbue it." He nodded, satisfied with his 'humble' reply.

Hermione almost snorted. But she refrained from it to not exactly discourage the young Voldemort from his first ever humane act. She ate in silence and he let her.

"Did you really love him?" Riddle asked, curiosity edging his tone. there was an edge, almost a panicked one.

Hermione looked at him, stunned. "Er, yeah, I guess... He was really nice to me. Huh..." Hermione reddened. Ron had not been nice to her at all. She bit her lip.

"So you love the person who is really nice to you?" Riddle questioned.

"Er, not really... Er, it's hard to explain. You really feel like you belong with that person and he makes you comfortable. And he seems natural to be with, and I can confide in him. It's not just passion and lust... it's way more than that."

"I see..." but he looked lost.

Hermione decided to take pity on him. When though he had done all those horrid things, he still hadn't done them yet. Maybe she could change the future in a different way. Maybe if Tom Riddle found a love... Shut up, Hermione. He's not going to fall in love.

"Why do you do that?" Riddle asked suddenly.

"Huh? Do what?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well, you suddenly are open and talking to me, then you suddenly close up. You never really open out to anyone, do you?" Riddle analyzed.

Shoot, he was clever. Hermione had tried her best to not look like that. Now she was trying extremely hard not to bite her lip, not that she succeeded. Merlin, Ginny should have done this job. She did not know anything about love, or anything like that... Harry was in love with Ginny, who in all the world was left? Viktor? He probably had so many girls following him and they would give her some dirty looks while they were at it. Ginny would have done this job much better. Well, Ginny seemed to be doing so many thing better than her in the ending. Hermione messed up, she broke Harry's wand and also managed to show the death eaters the location of Grimmauld House. Harry had been mad at her for a long time, but honestly, what could she have done? If she had not done all that, Harry and Ron and she too with them would have been killed by those stupid death eaters.

She was not pretty, she was not that kind of girl who could do this job. Right now, she herself was emotionally insecure.

Now, let's see... A girl had traveled back to time to kill the guy who killed her friends and possibly would have killed her parents, without anyone for backup. Here she was, sitting with the same guy, not motioning to kill him at all.

Duty calls, Hermione... Do what you should.

But how? She would be as bad as Voldemort if she just killed a person. No, instead of that, maybe she could bring his murder of his father come to light. Then he would be locked up in Azkaban forever...

"Hello? Veronica?" Riddle had raised his left eye brow. Hermione looked away. Choices, choices, so many choices for one difficult task. She could go back and bring someone to do it instead... _Like Ginny, huh? Admit it, Hermione, you are jealous of Ginny... She;s been doing way better than you!_

Hermione gritted her teeth together, and tightly brought her expression under control with a forced smile. Riddle gave a smile. "Hmm... That smile looks more like a grimace, you know."

Hermione shrugged. What in all the world could she say? She could say nothing. But she had the distinct impression that someone had been using Legillemency the whole time, and that someone's amused twisted smile kind of proved it.

Hermione's emotions were all over the place, and she had to get out of there soon. SO she did the obvious, walk away.

_**Okay. I know this has a few spelling errors, and thanks you for the few reviews I got... And I am so extrememly busy now a days... Okay, see you in, I dunno, 2 months? # rubs eyes #**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_"There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying." -Sarah Dessen, Just listen._**

* * *

Hermione hesitated before Dumbledore's office. Should she, shouldn't she, that was the question...

Hermione sighed. Now she was stringing up Shakespearean nonsense. She really had to do this. Before she could knock, Dumbledore's voice said, "Come in!"

Hermione wasn't really stunned... Much. She shivered and opened the door and walked in. Dumbledore wasn't even looking at her, he was staring outside his window, but she could see the twinkle in his eyes. Merlin, she had missed that.

"Hello, Miss Kripps. I was expecting you," Dumbledore turned towards her.

Clicheic, Were they in some Bond movie?...Hermione smoothened her uniform nervously, not wanting to meet his eyes. What was she going to tell him.. Where was she going to start?

"Good morning, Professor. I, er... Why were you expecting me, Sir?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Hmm... Seeing that you were a time traveler, and also that you are probably now experiencing what time travelers call, 'Time's revenge', I expected you take help from anyone, really." Dumbledore said smoothly.

Hermione sighed and raised her eyes to his. He knew already. That was a relief. "But sir, I do not think I can tell you much though... You should not know too much about the future."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I understand that. But I was curious for a minute. I thought I could learn all the secrets of Time. I could defeat Gri-" he looked at her, as if finally noticing that Hermione was actually there.

"Grindelwald." Hermione said clearly. "Your childhood friend."

He looked surprised. Hermione had never seen him so surprised at all. She sighed and got up. "I think I'll go now, Sir. I just needed someone to know about this mess, that's all. I can't tell you when I am from though, nor can I tell you anything I know. I'm sorry... But thank you. Because of you, A great weight has shifted from my shoulders."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed, it has passed to me now. But tell me, Do I defeat him?"

Hermione did not have to ask who 'he' meant. She pursed her lips and nodded lightly. She left quickly, before he could ask anything else.

The hooded man stared the house. The master had been right, it was the perfect place for hiding. No one would ever suspect them of doing anything here. Another hooded man emerged from the house and saw him, a little surprised.

"Yeltyo? Is that you?"

Yeltyo, for indeed, it was him, nodded. "Long time no see, Chopstick. I bring some news." He muttered quietly after a second.

Chopstick would have frowned beneath that hood, Yeltyo was sure of that. He smiled beneath his. His favorite pass time was irking Chopstick.

"My name is Hudson and you know that. No need to call me chopstick." He muttered back and beckoned Yeltyo inside.

"Yes, Yeltyo? What information did you want to tell me?" The ever famous Grindelwald, standing before his eyes, quietly, like the leader he was.

"Master." Yeltyo bowed down as much as possible. The master liked respect.

"Huh. Well met, Yeltyo. Now, the information?" The master was in a bad mood. Chopstick had probably brought some bad news.

"Kripps died. His time finally ticked out, Master."

The master scowled. Oh-oh... "Well, that's a pity! If Albus had not been in that dratted castle, I would have personally stormed that idiot and asked him to tell me the secret of time. Now he's dead, and who has a mind capable of figuring time out? Hah!"

Yeltyo waited patiently. The master finally looked at him, full in temper. "Well, why' re you still standing there?"

Yeltyo did not waste time in answering. "Kripps had a daughter. She attends Hogwarts now."

That stopped the master's fuming. He looked at Yeltyo, startled and shocked, even. "That bastard! What has he been hiding from me? This girl, is she smart?"

Yeltyo smiled. "Good enough to be his daughter, sir. I can assure you that much."

Grindelward looked supremely pleased. "Wonderful. Now we just have to capture the girl... But how? It means clashing with Albus." Grindelward looked away to the window, calculating a plan already.

Yeltyo snickered silently. The best part was not yet told. "Master? She already knows the secret of time."

The shook the master out of his reverie. "What?"

Yelkyo shrugged and said softly, "The girl had bags under her eyes when she arrived. She looked so tired, she could fall down any minute. She had multiple injuries, and beat this: I overheard her talking to Dumbledore that she was a time traveler."

Yeltyo had also heard something else, but this was not yet the time to mention it. The master looked shrewd. "Hmm... It might not be his daughter then. We have to find out who she is. She could provide us valuable information, even about the future."

Yeltyo could not stop himself this time. "She knew the outcome of the war between you and Dumbledore."

Grindelwald looked up with shining eyes, alight with confidence. "And?" he prodded.

Yeltyo shrugged. "The girl either nodded or shook her head. I could not hear it. I had a spying charm, one of my own inventions cast on the room."

Grindelwald sighed disappointedly. "I see. You have been very useful to me, Yeltyo. Continue to be so." He was waved away by the master, and he took his cue to leave gracefully.

Grindelwald's eyes flickered next to the fire. "I did not learn Dark magic for nothing..."

Tom used to like sneaking out of Hogwarts. It was quite well protected, and it gave him pride. He had liked to test security. But now, he _was_ security.

It was no fun being security at all. Footsteps cut through his thoughts. Soft treading footsteps sneaking out slowly. Now, who was the idiot who dared to come out when Tom Riddle was on his round?

Tom should have guessed. Veronica Kripps, who else?

_**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hmm... What do you think is going to happen next? 'Cause honestly, I have no idea;-) The characters are on paper, they do their job. But I want to hear it from you guys, What do you think will happen next?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**After such a long time, an update, yippee... So, you know what keeps me writing? An incentive for an author, REVIEWS! To the people who reviewed, I am in your debt, to those who did not, PLEASE! I am struggling to write this story and manage my other two stories as well with my exams, and you guys don't even review, what can I say? *sigh* When I ask you what you expect of this story, ANSWER! ...**_

* * *

_**It so happened that I have gone wrong somewhere in time in this story. I have had a review stating that Dorcas Meadows is a girl -_-' (my bad) and also from the next generation. I hope you guys don't hate me for changing the facts. But I can't change it not, sorry! And thank you for informing me about that mister, whoever you are! Now, we really go to the story...**_

* * *

He sighed and tapped casually behind her, and when she turned, he gave a yawn. "Gosh, am I sleepy!... Aren't you?"

She glared and sniffed. "Well, I do feel nauseated, but that might just be a snake hiding behind a curtain."

Tom laughed slowly, a cold high laugh, his eyes glittering with malice. He saw her eyes widen and gained pleasure from it. "That's enough, Kripps. You can tell me everything now."

Veronica raised an eyebrow and said pompously, "Oh? And what do you want to hear, My Lord Voldem-?" Tom's eyes widened, and Veronica quickly closed her mouth, like she had said something that she never meant to.

"Voldemort..." Tom finished. "How do you know that name?" He looked dangerous now, as he was sure of it. Veronica even flinched a little. She shook her head slowly, like she was very afraid.

She had better be. He commanded respect. And he usually got it. And he was going to get it from her too. "Tell me, girl... How do you know everything about me? I mean, sure, I have a theory... Perhaps, you might just be," he brought out his wand slowly, his eyes still startlingly hard and flaming. He had never shown anyone at Hogwarts this side. At the orphanage, of course, two idiot kids were babbling nonsense because of the hocus-pocus at the cave. He voiced his suspicion," A time traveler?" his tone was soft and dangerous.

Her eyes widened, and it gave her away, even that she stuttered," N-No... Wh-What are y-you talking a-about? Time travel is... Impossible, not yet been discovered."

Tom smiled, amused, "In this time, yes. But at your time, maybe not."

Veronica looked a little panicked now. She was almost hyperventilating. She did not even deny it. She knew the consequences. Tom's wand was at her throat after all.

Veronica gulped and simply stared. She was at a loss. Tom decided to help her," Maybe you could tell me the whole story?"

Veronica's eyes hardened. "You can kill me, Voldemort, but I'm not opening my mouth." Tom looked into her eyes, and she had spoken the truth.

Riddle glanced sideways, checking if any other prefects were on their rounds. One one other was supposed to be, and it was the Hufflepuff idiot. Nothing to worry about... Much. What if Dumbledore came on his annoying rounds to check up on him? He would have to lead her to the room of requirement.

"On to the room of requirement," he whispered to Veronica. She had no choice but to agree. " We don't want to get caught."

A few minutes of restraint (on Tom's side) and sneaking got them to the Room of Requirement. Tom thought the room had been named rather appropriately. Once they were inside the room of Hidden things, he faced Veronica with a glimmer in his eye.

"Well, you can bark out the whole stroy now. Don't give me that 'I'm not gonna talk even if you threaten to kill me' crap, we both know there are other ways of making someone talk."

Veronica's eyes proved as such. She knew what Tom had meant by 'other ways'. She huffed a bit, and Tom could literally see the wheels of her brain turning round. He should make sure she should not come up with an escape sequence. He smiled and prodded, "Well?" When she did not reply, Tom sighed and continued, "Well, since you seem to be a little er... Hesitant to tell me what's going on, I shall make a few assumptions and you can tell me whether I am right or wrong. For instance, the fact that you hated me from the very beginning suggests that we both will meet in the future, and the meeting wasn't very... Er, pleasant." Tom's lips curled when he wondered the reason for that.

"I can safely presume I am at the top of my rule in your time and judging by the way you arrived here, I can tell that you came here fighting. None of my ... Comrades would have got hurt at all, so you're either a blood traitor or a mudblood." Tom saw Veronica flinch at the last word.

Tom jerked in surprise. "You're a mudblood? By Gosh, you are, aren't you? Of course you are, by the way you flinched at that word. I would never have guessed. You are quite... Good in wizarding." Tom considered the witch before him with calculating eyes. Today was going to be a very exciting day, with many secrets under his control.

Veronica looked at him with hatred. "Fine, your suppositions are right, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am a proud MUGGLEBORN, and a proud witch, thank you very much. And you are nothing but dirty scum, waging a war against teenagers." She gave a proud and offensive look.

Slytherin, this girl will be the death of me

, thought Tom whimsically. "Fine, mudblood, I can't believe I was so friendly with you all these days. I should have reached my conclusion sooner." Tom paced a little more, trying to put pieces together. Meanwhile, Veronica seemed to have made herself comfortable by sitting on an old ancient chair and was looking around, almost casually. But Tom knew what she was doing. She was searching for a escape route.

"What is your real name?" Tom asked her.

Veronica sniffed. "None of your business."

Tom smirked, "My, What weird names the peoples of the future have."

Veronica glared at him with narrowed eyes. Tom further questioned, "So, what do I do in the future to annoy you so much as for you to take a pleasure trip all the way here?"

Veronica held her head high, Tom would give her that much. But she was a dirty mudblood. "How do you know Harold Kripps? Is he really your father? I think not."

Veronica shook her head. "He's not my dad."

Tom sighed. Why were the questions longer than the answers? "Tell me more. Which era are you exactly from?"

Veronica looked away. She seemed to realize she had no choice. He saw a split decision flash across her face, and Tom knew what it was. He quickly took out his wand and cast the shielding charm just in time. Her stunning charm was stunningly strong.

He immediately flourished his wand and said softly, "Impedimenta"

Veronica had cast "Stupefy". Both the spells met in midair, and red sparks glistened in the air. Tom knew that this girl was not bad in spells, but he had not known she would have been something to be considered 'good' either. He wondered aloud, "How can a mudblood be this good?"

Veronica heard it and smiled. "The same way a snake could be charming." She considered the statement for a second and stood for correction, "Well, not that charming, really."

Tom laughed the cold high pitched laugh again. "Come on, now... I'm sure if you had not known the future and what I would do, you would have been flattered by my comments. I am charming when I want to be."

Veronica scoffed. "Sure you are. Incarcerous!" Tom hurriedly cast the shield and succeeded in stopping the spell.

"By the way you look at Septimus, let me guess, his descendant would have been your boyfriend. And... Oh, Did I kill him?" His mocking had struck a nerve. He saw Veronica's face pale and enjoyed it. "My bad."

Veronica's eyes hardened with hate and her wand was shaking. Tom derived enormous pleasure from angering her so. "Yes, planning to use an Unforgivable, are we? You need to mean it, Kripps. You should get pleasure from torturing others. That's when an Unforgivable has real effect. It is a drug. Once you use it properly, you'll keep using it, forever!"

Veronica looked at him with akin shock. She was sweating. Tom almost willed her into using an unforgivable. Then, Veronica shook her head, "If i use an Unforgivable, I'll be as sick as you are. I'm never descending to that level, Riddle. You are the most twisted, sick, insolent, irking, idiotic dark Lord ever!"

Riddle was all smile to that, for him, praise. He bowed charmingly. "From you, that's a real compliment! What are my achievements?"

Veronica glared, "Let's see... You've been trying to hunt down a..." she gave a short laugh, "teenage half blood boy ever since you killed his parents. You fail to kill him when he was an year old, then when he was in his first year, then your oh-so-precious-horcrux gets destroyed in our second year. In our fourth, you construct this grand master plan which is quite impressive, with just one little flaw, it did not work. In the fifth, you try to steal something from the Department of Mysteries, you fail. The sixth year? ... You have one achievement I guess," she said bitterly, "But with a heavy prize. Another of your horcruxes, woosh!" She made a 'poof' motion with her hand.

Tom stared at her with wide and staring eyes. "You know about the horcruxes..." he said softly and dangerously.

Veronica laughed, a little maniacally. "Well, it's not common knowledge, I assure you. But yes, I know of the horcruxes. I'm one of the only persons who know about your horcrux. Oh, did I tell you that we manage to destroy another one of your horcruxes?" she tutted when Tom's eyes widened. "My bad."

Tom was standing there, stunned beyond speech. She nodded, thinking it was a job well done and without wasting time, walked out of the room.

Tom was left alone thinking dangerously, _I must not let her live. She knows too much. Your death is coming soon, Kripps._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, seeing as I will be busy after this month, I thought maybe I should either leave this story undone or just continue with it. And I was so happy when I got a review that I decided to continue it after all. I am posting two chapters, and I don't know about the next chapter that I'm posting... I don't know if it's good. If you guys don't like it, I'll delete it and post some other version of it...**_

* * *

_**"Eyes are windows to your heart, tears are proof that you have one."**_

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and managed to reach her Arithmancy class with was substituted with a new teacher- quite a strict one- Madam Lovena. Hermione had noticed she was quite soft to her, and she could guess why too.

"Madam Lovena, I am so sorry for coming so late. I-"

Lovena waved off her apologies and gestured her to sit down. The lady kind of reminded Hermione of McGonagall, well.. The one in her time, anyway.

As she went on with her class, sprouting facts that Hermione was very well educated about, her mind wandered off. It came back only when Lovena asked questions.

Well, the period got over after a long time and Hermione really felt like kicking someone. Why hadn't she just killed Riddle and gone back to her time? Probably because she didn't want to be like him, killing off her enemies.

Who was she kidding? She wanted to be in this place. The peace was growing on her-

"Hello," said a bright young voice behind her. Hermione whirled around and gulped. Septima, the girl who was considered as the Arithmancy genius. Of course, Hermione and Riddle was considered also as genii..."Hello.."

"You're really good in Arithmancy!" she said, beaming. "I am-"

"Septima Vector, I know. And I'm pretty sure you know my name too," Hermione said dispassionately. She hated introductions, especially when she already knew about them and their futures... Septima would be her Arithmancy teacher, quite a strict and nice one at that.

Septima smiled, "Well, yes, I do know your name," she gave a jovial little laugh. "So, um.. I wanted to know if you'd be interested in some Arithmancy discussions, you know?"

Hermione walked with Septima out of the class, pretending with a small polite smile. She really wanted to be a loner, it was better that way. But just for a second, she considered her options. She could actually talk to someone who was on her intellectual level, though she actually knew about that person's future. She considered for another minute and gave a small uncertain smile, "Um.. Sure, I guess we could meet in the library tomorrow and talk about subjects we're interested in..."

Septima shrugged, "Actually, we can just do an extra project."

Hermione's small smile began to grow, just a bit. This was what she was, a nerd and a geek. " Yeah... That would be great. Meet you after lunch tomorrow?"

Spetima smiled, "Oh, yes. And think of options of about what we can make the project on. We can surprise Madam Lovena! I'll see you in the library!" Septima gave a friendly smile and walked off. Well, it wasn't another Harry or Ron, but it was still an improvement from the loner status. Maybe, just maybe she could find a friend in Septima. Just maybe...

Riddle sat next to Septima during lunch that day. "Well, genius, did you give her a taste of your friendship?"

Septima looked delighted that Tom had sat next to her. " Yes, I asked her if we could meet up after tomorrow's lunch and discuss about some Arithmancy project. You said you want some information about her, don't you? Do you have any specific questions I need to ask her?"

Tom smiled. "No, no specific questions as such, Septima. Just be her friend." _She probably needs one anyway. _Tom pushed that thought away as soon as he thought it. He was horrified at that thought too. From when did he care what she felt anyway?

Tom caught Veronica in the library. As usual, there she was, skimming through thick books. He walked up to her in the most gentlemanly fashion and bent a little. "How are you today, Miss Kripps?"

"Since you came? Sick," came the sarcastic answer. She didn't even look towards him.

"What color hair do you really have?" pushed Tom.

"Bluish orange," answered Veronica brusquely.

Tom was thrown off for just a second. Then he saw the self- satisfied smirk crawl to her face and shook himself. "I see... Well, you really look pretty with those straight black locks of hair."

"Thank you. You look disastrous with that black hair of yours." Veronica answered, still not looking at him. Tom dropped his voice.

"Searching for a book on time travel? I actually found one, you know?" Tom said slowly.

That startled her, for a second. The she snorted. "There aren't any time travel books here, Riddle, and I know that very well. Better thank you, actually."

Riddle smirked and said softly, "I'll cut you a deal. I will leave you alone if you teach me the secrets of time."

Veronica gave a full pronounced smile now and Tom mentally kicked himself. "Let me consider..." she pretended to think, "No."

"I'll leave your boyfriend alone in the future..." he examined his nails. He saw temptation flash in Veronica's eyes just for a second. Then it dimmed away. She gave him a sore look and said, "That desperate, huh?"

Tom was getting very angry. The fact that they were in a section of library where students never really bothered to venture was not going to help Veronica.

He pulled his wand out in a twirling motion and fingered it to a lock of her hair. She pulled out her own warily. "No need for the wand if you co-operate." he gave a smile.

Tom saw something flash in Kripps's eyes. It was uncertainty. It was something like... Shock. What was she shocked of? Tom didn't know... But for some reason, he wanted to know.

They were standing dangerously close and and Tom just couldn't sem to think of her as a mudblood and leave her. He wondered why. He lowered himself to her face and flashed his eyes dangerously. " You'd better do what I say or else..."

Veronica looked at him with a bit of a scared twinge in her eyes, but it also held defiance. Why did she still look at him like that? Tom pressed forward, and somehow, with a break in space and time, he kissed her.

Veronica stiffened more than cardboard and pushed him away as rashly as possible with as much force as possible. But when Tom saw her eyes, there were tears.

They glistened like glitter and she looked so... Desperate and alone that Tom wanted to soothe her, then he wanted to kick himself for kissing her in the first place.

He didn't restrain her when she ran out of the library, tears brimming in her eyes. But he did feel something... Something his brilliant brain could not decipher.

But one part of him wondered why exactly she looked so sad. That part of him was cruel... He liked people screaming in pain before him, true enough... But he never had patience with people who cried.

Tom sighed lightly...His brain really couldn't help but be genius._Now_ _where would Hermione go to be alone and cry silently? _One shot guess.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ehrm.. I noticed that I didn't have any book cover for this story. So, if you guys have any ideas and can help me out with any ideas, I'd really be happy..;-) And just so you guys know: I suck at covers-_-'**_

_**Anyways, getting on to to the story.. Er, did I mention I have, like, 3202 views? I'm really happy. I know, it's not that good a number, but still, it's an improment, right?**_

* * *

Sometimes we need to forget some people from our past because of one simple reason-  
They just don't belong to our future…:'(

* * *

Hermione sat sadly in the Room of requirement. Hermione really stopped thinking, period. Just for a moment, she thought she could be in a perfect boy's arms and lead a life without any miseries. Then she realized who exactly it was who was kissing her. And hey, if Satan kisses a girl, the right thing to do was to push him away, right?

And Hermione always did the right thing. Doing the homework on time was the right thing. Being smart was the right thing. Well, people never seem to see it her way. She was always different. That girl who was a nerd, a geek. That girl with the whole load of insecurities. That girl who was paired with Harry Potter during her fourth year.

That was such an excellent time when Rita Skeeter had declared that she was playing with Victor's and Harry's feelings. Mrs. Weasley was cold to her for so long after that... Well, no one in the wizarding world really cared about her. In fact, she was sure no one would really even notice she was gone.

"Hello," said that insufferable voice. Hermione wiped her tears and glared at him. Why did he have to remind her how it felt to be in a boy's arms again?

He strode forward with an expression she really could not guess about. And he sat next to her, the nerve of that idiot!

"I did say hello...," he said, smiling.

Hermione crossed her arms. _Why not make him suffer too? Tit for tat._ "You just kissed a mudblood." She tried not to look pathetic, she really did.

Riddle shrugged, " Yes, I did. Why are you crying?" He stared expectantly and when she did not answer, he said, "Shall I tell you a story, Kripps?"

Hermione looked at him, startled, and nodded. Partly because she was too stunned.

Riddle nodded wisely and started off, " There was this poor little girl who used to live off from her little child labor salary. She hadn't anywhere to go, really. She just did what she was asked. Well, one day, a rich landlord's son fell in love with her-"

"Are you rendering a twisted story of King Corpethua and the beggar maid?" Hermione said, smirking through her tears.

Tom just shh'sh her and continued, though he did smirk a little back in return, "But this landlord's son, you know what he used to do? He used to have really bad habits. Like, smoking and drinking way too much. He used to treat her slave friends really bad. And the girl had heard from an oracle teller that this guy is going to be evil incarnate. But this girl, her love was so strong that she just married him anyway, secretly and she lived like some prostitute for him. The young landlord's son did turn out to be evil, very evil, but he still loved her and they lived happily ever after even though this raised a lot of eyebrows and the young man did a lot of bad things."

Hermione looked away, her tears had dried off now. " Shall I tell you a story in return?"

When he nodded, Hermione smiled. "A girl lived, as lonely as the girl in your story, but not as poor. She looked after herself, took care and had no one to care about. Once, an elf came over to her place and it showed her a whole magical world of fairies and the girl was so spell-bound, delighted, so overjoyed to have something special.

"Well, she did some pretty good choices there. She always did the right thing, you know? Like, she merged in with the society, did everything she could to be accepted. She did her homework well, she was patient. She never cared about anything except making everyone proud. One day, she had to join a war. She was so smart that she was one of the main protagonists. She did everything perfectly, except that she started messing up somethings here and there. Broke some wands here and there," Hermione sighed, " Well,things started spiraling downward. She thought, if I could go back to the place where the elf could show her the world, she thought she could just run away and not even set her foot on that place. She thought she could go to the place where the destroyer of her dreams stayed, she could kill him with a flick of her wand.

"She went there, but the evil boy lured her into his spell and wooed and won her. He looked after her so very well in the first few days. And one day," Hermione's eyes flashed toward's Tom's.

"One day, when she had one of her moments of pain, she died and when she comes back as a ghost, she could see her lover destroying her family and friends. And then she would be heart broken with grief and she'll have eternity to think about him. She'll keep thinking about him all right, but with poison in her mind."

Tom Riddle did not know what to say about that story. He simply looked at her, her solemn eyes and wistful thinking. " Once a girl used to see outside her window and spy on a beautiful man who already had a girlfriend. She was ugly, she was a witch. And he was a muggle, and he was cruel. They were the unlikeliest pair on earth.

"The girl gave him some water to drink one day, adding some love portion to it too. He drank it and of course, he fell in love with her. They both eloped, and she was happy when she got pregnant.

"But she thought that her husband would actually like her for what she was and stopped giving him the love portion one day and explained everything to him. But he deserted her. And she decided that she could not live like that and she deserted her baby. Now, we feel so sorry for this girl, but does anyone feel for the baby? He was of a noble blood, and he was deserted!

"Away he was sent to a muggle orphanage and he swore to take his revenge on the world. The boy born from the unlikeliest pair on earth..." Tom gave a small laugh at the end.

"Let me continue your story, Tom.." Veronica said lightly. Tom felt a little of goosebumps when she told his name. It was the first time she had said it to him aloud.

"This boy could have made so many friends and changed his future. He could have been a marvel with his braniac brain. He could have been someone respected in the society. He could have rubbed the taint off him. But what did he choose to do? He chose to be bitter about what he could not change. He chose to be stupid and ugly. He chose to do the wrong thing. He learnt the dark arts to destroy what little good was there in the world. What did he hate that his parents had done?

"They deserted him, he said. But isn't what he was doing even more horrid? He chose to be so insensitive. And that's why he could not understand love. He felt that every case of love would go like his parents'. That there would be no real love ever in his life at all. And when an oracle makes that prediction, she would be right." Veronica nodded at him, "Are you coming to the portions class?" She got up and started walking swiftly...

_**Yeah, this is the chapter I have my doubts on. Plese tell me soon if you would like me to replace this chapter with another one if you don't like it. Is it too boring? I will not post any other chapter until I get response.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hope you enjoyed in my absence. I was... caught up;-)**_

* * *

_**"You're waiting for someone to put you together, you're waiting for someone to push you away, there's always another wound to discover, there's always something more you wish he'd say" -Vertical Horizon (Everything you want)**_

* * *

The potions class went in a blur, and Tom was not interested in the class anyway. He was more aware of the mudblood sitting next to him. From the first day, she had continually snubbed him, mouthed him off, glared at him, well... Been paired with him too, and then had admitted that she was a time traveler who had traveled through time because of something he did. She was probably here to kill him.

"So, who sent here?" Tom murmured when they were brewing the potion.

Veronica took a deep shuddering breath, "Gee, I don't know who was left alive to send me here." She told in the most accusing way, that made even Tom, the ice prince himself, to not melt away exactly, but to have the decency to atleast warm a little.

Tom did not talk anymore after that, and Veronica made no motion to do so either. Oh well... Veronica was probably the only girl who had snubbed him, but Tom guessed she was suffering it's side effects already. Leaving her alone was a punishment as it smiled a little, maybe smirk was a better word.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She really had no idea what to do. The only reason why she came here was to kill Tom Riddle, and that was not easy. Hermione did not want to descend to his level and to kill him like he killed everyone. But Hermione wondered why she was not feeling up to the job.

First things first. She needed to get her facts up straight. Why wasn't she feeling up to the job? Was there a reason. First of all, Hermione, be truthful to yourself. WHY don't you want to kill Tom Riddle?

Every part of her was screaming something. Her brain was screaming: Because Dumbledore knows who you are now. You should have done it earlier. He would certainly keep an eye on you now.

Her morality was screaming: How can I kill a person for what he's going to do in the future? Whatever the war had done to her, it still had not made her a killer. Her soul screamed: Because maybe I can see a miracle, and change Tom Riddle instead of just killing him and wasting all that talent and brains.

And her heart? Hermione didn't want to listen to it, it was wildly rushing, and she was afraid of what it would tell her. She was afraid she would finally understand what it was shouting from the day Tom Riddle had stopped her the night her so-called-father had died.

Tom Riddle is a... Hermione said a very unladylike word and was glad that no one was there to hear it. She was in her dormitory, avoiding the other girls. Avoiding everybody, as usual.

She dropped her head to her hands. What in all the world was she supposed to do now? She was clueless. She bit back tears when she heard footsteps and straightened herself hastily. It was McGonagall. Seeing her professor like this always sent nervous jitters down her body. Well, what was she supposed to feel, anyway? Happy?

McGonagall looked at her with an expression which was as clear as mud. "Tom Riddle wants to talk to you. He's asking for you, waiting. He says you'll know where to meet him."

Hermione frowned. What was this? She got up and thanked McGonagall for her message, feeling her future professor's eyes boring her back like little needles. She shivered as she went to the common room, where everyone was goofing around, or reading some books, flirting with each others, and in a few cases, holding hands. She felt empty inside.

She indeed knew where to find Tom Riddle, why wouldn't she? But she was careful as she went to the Room of Requirement.

She saw a look of uncharacteristic surprise on Tom's face as she approached. She smiled bitterly. "You weren't sure if I would come, were you?"

Tom gazed at her and said, "I was sure."

She tightened her lips slowly, her lips looking more like a slash across her face than anything. _What the hell am I going to do with you, Tom? _"What did you want?"

He smiled. "The primrose path."

She scowled. "I meant," she dragged her words a bit, "What did you want to tell me tonight? Why did you ask me to come here?"

Tom nodded devilishly. "That is an interesting question."

She grimaced. If he was going to play like this, she might as well go back to her dormitory. It was not yet that late for her to open a good storybook and dissolve in it's delightful presence. "And people like answers to interesting questions, Tom," she said reservedly.

"Indeed. Well then, I wanted to ask you of a favour. This situation has never before come, and I would never have thought that I would ever ask a mudblood this, but here I do it."Tom said.

"Yes?" Hermione said, her eyes flashing.

"Will you join my gang? It has a wonderful name, but maybe you know of that already."

Hermione glared at him. "Ah, the invitation. I feel royal. With rich blue blood flowing in my veins."

Tom gave a grin at that, a real grin. "Yes, I know. The irony."

"I thought the irony was that the leader was a half blood." Hermione whispered.

Tom stiffened. He seemed to take great methods to calm himself down. Hermione watched passively. "I have the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin himself running in my veins. I have the blood every witch and wizard would feud over."

Hermione frowned. "How galling could a person get? I could not believe my ears when you even think of asking me such a thing! As if I would ever join your... Mudblood hater group!"

And that's when Tom Riddle finally put his full force of charm. "No, they won't hurt you, I promise." His eyes were shining sincerely, and his mein was so humble and pleasing, and entreating her so much.

Hermione had a sudden vision of Gilderoy Lockhart. Maybe, a few months ago, she would have given in. But not now. She sighed and Thomas's eyes lit, like he was really transported to glee that she was going to join.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. He smiled back. "No."

Now she had done it. She had truly alarmed the Dark Lord. "Did you just say no? Or am I hallucinating?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I said no."

"No, you just said yes."

"No, I said No!"

"Two negatives," he observed dryly. "Does that not make a positive?"

Hermione found heat blazing her cheeks and she said angrily. "I said NO."

He was looking at her with an incredulous expression, and... Grudging respect? "So I see. You DID say no, I wasn't hallucinating."

Hermione was getting annoyed. But Tom wasn't done yet. He smiled again. "Well then, it's really unfortunate, I would have loved some co-operation from your side, it would have made this easier." He flashed out his wand, Hermione did the same, but just a moment late.

The horrid boy had cast a full-body-bind curse on her. Damn him.

"Now, you know how I've been aching for a partner for practicing my spells on?" he said.

He then gave a great heave of his chest and shrugged, his eyes losing all the false warmth and charm.

Hermione was trying not to panic. Was she going to end like Neville's parents? She really hoped not. She remembered Neville's mom in the hospital. And It had been horrid. This boy was going to cause that. Bellatrix was going to cause that. Panic erupt in her stomach.

Tom was looking at her with an unfathomable expression. "Why did you not kill me, Veronica? All those horrid things I've done, and you still did not kill me. Are you in love with me?" He gave an enchanting smile, and Hermione's heart was thudding very hard.

He was looking at her, and Hermione realized she could speak to him, through his Legillemency. _Yep, that's why I kissed you. And then asked you to join my club of haters, and then when I put my full charm in force, you were un-affected, and I broke down and tied you up._

She was rewarded with fury coursing his eyes like a mad man. A boy gone mad with rage and bloodthirsty revenge. Revenge for what?

"Oh, hang it," he said, frustrated. "I just wanted to ask you something anyway. I have enough practice with my curses and all that. And, as dark as I am, I'm willing to wait to see what' s going to happen to you." He regarded her curiously.

Hermione wondered what he meant. He smiled tightly. "I wanted to ask you something." He pushed himself to her face and regarded her carefully.

The patches of Hermione's cheeks pinkened even with the body bind curse. And then, she found herself relaxing, able to move again. Thank Merlin.

"What is it?" she asked, examining her arms and making sure the numbness went soon.

"Did you give me a love potion?" He asked her, the tone unfathomable.

Hermione looked up, her expression startled. "What? No! Why in all the world would I do that?"

Tom was still examining her, "Tell me the truth, Veronica." He said it with a dangerous twinge in his accent.

She really was feeling alarmed now. "Ah, Come on now, let's think practically. When in all the world could I ever put a love potion into your food? Is that even possible?"

He seemed a bit disturbed. But he still stared. "Then why?"

"Then why what?" She asked impatiently.

"THEN WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU?" he bellowed, his face ashen and eyes flaring with an indecent glare. "WHY DO YOU HAUNT MY DREAMS? WHY DO I KEEP THINKING WHERE YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU ARE THINKING OF ME WHEN I SHOULD BE THINKING OF OTHER USEFUL THINGS? WHY DO MY EYES SEARCH FOR YOU EVERY TIME IN POTIONS, AND THEN IN THE HALL?"

Hermione stared incredulously. Now she had gone and done it. Her mouth was agape. There was no way this was ever happening. "What are saying, Riddle?" she flared. "This is nuts, you are not in love with me. You're probably plotting how to kill me, or something like that." But she felt like she needed more convincing than he did. The way he had described, she knew suddenly. But this couldn't be happening. She had to get out of this place soon.

Riddle was skeptical. "Oh, really? Shall I show you what I dream of?"

Hermione just looked at him as he lowered himself to her face and kissed her. And this time, she didn't push him away. But she didn't respond either. He backed away, his face still more ashen, if ever that was possible and sighed. "There you go." he said in a reserved voice.

Hermione sighed too. "This is bad. Really, really bad." she commented.

Tom glared at her. Hermione looked at him. "Then, you just have to start dating somebody other than me and crush what you're feeling about me."

Tom glared some more. His intensity had radically increased. Hermione found that her cheeks were blazing. "Ah, fine. Maybe you should, you know, plot. You could try to jinx your friends, that would be fun, that would make you forget about me. And then you can probably concentrate on things like Hor-" she stopped and shook her head.

She rubbed the fatigue from her eyes. "Maybe you can think how ugly I am, that might work."

Tom just stood there, but a smile was starting to take form on his lips. Hermione was starting to go to panic mode. Soon she would hyperventilate. "No, no, this isn't happening. This is all possibly a bad dream."

"You mean you're dreaming about me too? That's good, that's good." Tom said.

She swatted his arm and was shocked herself by the gesture. She bit her lip. "Maybe we should go now, it's time."

Tom shrugged. "Yes, I wager we should. And you'll be seeing me in your dreams, anyway." Hermione resisted a parting comment.


	15. An extra chapter

_**A few greasy looking smears  
and next to them, written in soft pencil-  
by a beautiful girl, I could tell,  
whom I would never meet-  
Pardon the egg salad stains, but I'm in love."  
— Billy Collins , Picnic, Lightning.**_

_**This one's just for fun, an extra chapter I could not resist writing. Like it? 3 I am soooo in a good mood!**_

_I am quite sure I will burn this letter as soon as I have written it, I do not depend on treacherous parchments to talk of plans and what-nots. I am not very comfortable writing this- this love letter, as I have never written one before._

_Women find poetry romantic, but every time I try to rhyme the name 'Veronica' with Harmonica, I feel a tad bit stupid, and I never tend to feel time I tend to construct a verse, I would end up quoting like, 'My love is like a red, red rose,' which is quite pathetic._

_I have wrenched my heart apart for you. My soul I did with much deliberation, and thinking- to remain immortal. But my heart I did not believing or knowing what was happening. You know how love letters go- people say, 'I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you', but now I realize I have nothing like that to say to you. It seems like even the first time I met you, I had fallen for you ages ago. Though I didn't realize it at that time, I think it is true now._

_Heart break. That word sounds like it has shattered me apart. But the name Veronica seems to make me feel warm and cold at the same time._

_Women I have not glanced at, but as soon as I realized, I found out as it is because YOU are the only woman in the world for me._

_Veronica, My heart- my heart I thought had never existed- the pitch black heart, the icy horrid one- now BEATS for you. I pine for you, and every time I recollect that memory of you pushing me when I kissed you- I feel like the rose rose of my love pricking me with it's thorns. I am bleeding red blood for you now._

_I feel like I can just kiss you, and if I operate both our hearts out, they will click like they were made for each other. It is your soul too, that I am in love with. I feel sorry now that you cannot love my soul- as I have thrust it to pieces._

_And I do hope you can give me a chance. I will not say sorry- I have not yet done the things you have been afraid of- and I hope I will never have to say sorry to you._

_ -Love, Tom Riddle._


End file.
